Camp Dragneel
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy is heading off to Camp Dragneel as one of the counselors. She thinks it's going to be the worse summer yet but will she regret it once she gets there and meet the son of the owner of Camp Dragneel? Or will she continue to hate this Camp?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Finally got one up, hope you like!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia got on her sneakers as she packed to get ready for camp.

She was going to at least spend her summer in Paris or something but _no_, her father decided to send her to camp. But she wasn't going to be a camper; she was going to be one of the counselors in the stupid camp.

She didn't even know why she was going and why she's going to a camp where she has to take care of kids. Why can't she just stay home? Does her father really want to kick her out for the whole summer?

Who knows, all she knows is that this was going to be the worst summer yet.

"Lucy, are you done packing? The car is waiting!" Her father shouted for her, making the blonde roll her eyes and groan.

"Coming!" She shouted before she ran downstairs with her bags and left for camp Dragneel.

* * *

_**I know it's reeeeally short but bleh, it's just a preview.**_

_**Review for me and tell me how it is so far, thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Coming!" She shouted before she ran downstairs with her bags and left for camp Dragneel._

* * *

"Natsu Dragneel!" The blue haired woman screamed for her son, making the young male groan and stomp off towards her.

"What do you want, mom?" He whined, still mad about how she's sending him off to his family's camp once _again_.

"Oh stop whining and help me with loading these things," She said pointing towards the rest of things that were on the ground while she loaded more of the stuff into the van.

Natsu groaned and picked the stuff up, loading them into the van. All he wanted was to at least spend his summer somewhere else but this stupid camp but _no_, his mom and dad decided that he will go every year until he's old enough to inherit the stupid camp.

It wasn't bad enough that he goes every year, why does he need to go again and again? Sure it was fun the first few years but now it's boring as hell.

He's been going since he was just 8 years old and going for the 9th year wasn't that exciting as the first years he's went to.

He begged his mom over and over to let him stay home this year but no matter what he said, she still said he has to go.

He even threatened that he'll burn the forest down with everybody with them but she didn't believe him so she said he'll still go.

He _could_ do that but he knows he would be in a shit load of trouble and he wouldn't have the guts to do that to innocent people. His friends and family are going to be there also, so why kill them?

"Mom, why can't Wendy just go and I stay? I can stay home and feed our dragon!"

"Natsu, for the last time, you're going and we don't even have a dragon nor do they exist," Grandine rolled her eyes, sighing at her son's childish behavior.

He loaded the last box into the trunk as he closed it, following his mom into the driver's seat. "Please! I'm a 17 year old boy; let me do what I want for a change!"

"No, Natsu, and that's final. Now get in the car, we're going to leave,"

"I am _not_ going!" Natsu crossed his arms, glaring at his own mother who glared back. "Natsu, if you're not in this car by the time I count to 3, I will make you regret not listening to your own mother,"

"Try me,"

~**X**~

"Goddamn that devil woman," Natsu muttered, walking down the pathway towards the main room, where basically meetings and dining is held.

He got his t-shit and he wore it now, wearing baggy pants with sandals. He had a scale-white scarf around his neck, something that was passed down from generation from generation in the Dragneel family.

"Hello Natsu-kun!" The girl campers all waved, giggling a bit. The females always seemed to have small crushes on the male counselors while the male campers had crushes on the females.

It just, the counselors were really good looking. Natsu chosen most of the counselors since he was the son of the owner of Camp Dragneel so of course, he picked all his friends who actually volunteered to do this.

It wasn't his fault his friends were attractive, it just happened like that.

But to him, he just saw them as one of his friends, nobody were the 'girlfriend' material to him.

Well maybe there was his childhood best friend, Lisanna. She was sort of okay, but she's also like a sister to him so that'll be weird.

"Hey, here comes the idiot," He heard, his head snapping up to glare at the person who just insulted him. It was his best friend and rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"You know, this is a _camp_ not a strip club," Natsu pointed out, making Gray look down and shout in confusion. "Welcome back, Natsu!" His friend, Mirajane said, smiling sweetly like the angel she was.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted, flinging herself towards him, smiling widely. Natsu awkwardly hugged back, patting her back.

"H – Hey Lisanna," He mumbled, not sure what to do."Natsu, glad to see you came," His scarlet haired friend said, named Erza. But most people call her the demon since she could hurt somebody real good.

"Yeah, yeah," He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Do we have any new people?"

"Yeah, I heard we're getting a new counselor. Her name is going to be Lucy Heartfillia," Mirajane said, pointing towards the list. T

here 12 are counselors in total. Lucy was going to be the 12th one. "Where's the rest? Levy? Gajeel? Juvia? Elfman? Jellal? Loke?"

"Juvia is on her way while Levy and Gajeel are by the lake, setting up some things,"

"Then where is this Luigi chick?"

"_Lucy_." Mirajane corrected him, tsking. "Yeah, her, is she coming?" Suddenly the door flew open and came a blonde, dragging her multiple bags behind her.

"I think that's her," Gray whispered, his eyes getting wide. "Oh god, what the –"Natsu's eyes got wide as he observed the blonde from afar. She wore the tight t-shit and short shorts showing off her sexy body.

"Urgh, this place is so dirty!" She whined, dropping her bags by the door.

Erza was the first one to approach, "Hello, you must be Lucy; I'm Erza, one of the counselors. Nice to meet you," Erza held her hand out, smiling slightly.

Lucy smiled back, shaking her hand. "Lucy, sorry to be late, I sort of got lost and yeah . . ." She nervously laughed while Mirajane and Lisanna approached her also, greeting and introducing.

"And those two idiots over there are Natsu and Gray," Erza said, pointing to the boys that seemed to be frozen on the spot. "Oh, hey." Lucy smiled, waving at them.

Gray quickly came over to her, smirking slightly. "Names Gray," He introduced, shaking her hand. Lucy shook his hand back and turned to look at the pink haired male who now, stood in front of her.

Natsu gulped while looking down at the blonde in front of him. Why was he so nervous? What made her different from the girls here?

"H – Hi?" Lucy squeaked making Natsu turn around and walk away leaving Lucy standing there dumb founded. "E – Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked, turning to look at the other counselors.

Lucy just saw the others shaking their head in disappointment or snickering to one another, what did she really say?

"Don't worry about him; you can talk to him later." Lisanna smiled, trying to cheer the blonde up. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, he's just shy,"

"Shy my ass, he's just being a idiot."

* * *

Lucy was walking towards her cabin with all her bags, that pink haired male still in her mind.

Usually guys would be all over her, flirting nonstop but why did this guy just turn around and walk away? Was it the way she looked or maybe he smelled? Did she say something wrong?

It kept swirling in her mind that maybe she did something wrong to piss him off. He was cute, and he _was_ the son of Camp Dragneel.

He didn't sound half bad when the others were talking about him. Maybe she could talk to him later and see what was up.

As Lucy walked towards her cabin, she couldn't help notice the size and look of the cabins. They were big and neat, they probably looked even better in the inside.

This cabin didn't look like those run down ones, this one looked like you can live here for as long as you like. They even had internet connection and power which made everything better.

Lucy walked up the stairs to her cabin and looked at the number.

"Cabin number 7, huh?" Lucy sighed, opening the door to find a piece of clothing thrown at her face.

"Ahaha, you got one of the counselors!" She heard a male voice laugh. He sounded a bit young, maybe in his early teens. "Whoa, a _hot_ counselor." She heard another, pissing her off a bit.

She took the piece of clothing off her face to see about 7 boys with 3 girls all staring at her.

Why did the boys and girls have to share cabins? Shouldn't they be separated since maybe because girl's needed privacy?

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Lucy asked them, noticing only 3 girls are in the cabins.

"They haven't arrived yet but can I say you're one _hot_ counselor." A brown haired guy smirked, winking at her. Lucy looked at him, sighing. "And how old are you exactly?"

"I'm 14, but it's okay, I can wait for you,"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't date younger guys,"

"And how old are you, miss?"

"I'm 17."

"How about you and I get to learn more about each other? I'm turning 17 in a couple months," A purple haired kid approached her, purring. Lucy rolled her eyes, looking at him.

"You know, kids ages 6 to 15 are only allowed to be campers." Lucy said making the male blink and frown, forgetting about that. "And who's the other counselor? I heard there is supposed to be one male and one female in a cabin?"

"That'll be me." A deep voice said making Lucy turn to face the guy who just answered her question.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the same pink haired male she saw a couple minutes ago. "N – Natsu?"

"Yes, me, are you the other counselor?"

"Yes . . . I am." Lucy said, still in shock. Natsu nodded, passing her as he set his bag by the boy side, everybody greeting him like they knew him forever. "Hey, Luigi, need help with those bags?"

"It's _Lucy_." Lucy hissed, glaring at him. Natsu snickered, walking up to her. He grabbed her bags from the floor and flashed a friendly grin, walking towards where he's set his bag.

"Whoa, where are you taking my bags?" Lucy asked, stepping in front of him. "Oh, the counselors are supposed to sleep next to each other. So you'll be sleeping on the same bunk as me," Natsu said as he pointed towards the bunk bed.

Lucy's jaw dropped as she stared at him. You're supposed to sleep next to each other? Holy crap, what kind of camp is this? "O – Oh . . . okay."

"I call top bunk!"

"Hey, I want top bunk! I don't want all the bugs and rats all over me."

"For you information, my father's camp isn't _that_ dirty." Lucy sighed and planted her hands on her hips, pouting slightly. "_I_ want the top bunk!"

"Fine little miss Princess, but you better not complain to me when you fall off the top bunk at night," Natsu stuck his tongue out playfully, throwing her bag on his bed.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior; he was indeed adorable.

"Hey lovebirds, when are we eating Lunch?" One of the males interrupted them.

Natsu looked at his watch, and shrugged. "It's still 12, we need to wait for the others to arrive then around 1 we'll have lunch and then we'll tell you the plan. Just hurry up and get dressed, unpack and do what you like. And you girls better not keep the bathroom's to yourselves this time," Natsu said, pointing towards the girls in the corner giggling to themselves.

Lucy watched as Natsu laughed and talked with the kids, telling them what to do and asking how school was. He really didn't look like a bad person. "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah Luigi?"

"It's _Lucy_." Lucy hissed making the teen laugh. "Yeah, sorry, what is it?"

"Why'd you walk away from me when I first saw you this morning?"

"I don't know, I got nervous and stuff. Maybe I thought you'll be some bitch but guess not, you're okay." Natsu grinned again, holding out his hand for a high five from her.

Lucy stared at him dumbfounded, eyeing him down for a moment before placing her hand on top of his. "Well, I guess that explains stuff?" Lucy said, noticing how rough his hands felt.

Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her up on her feet, pulling her close. Lucy blushed and looked up at his onyx eyes, gasping as he pulled her. "Yes it does, now why don't you start getting ready to live here? We're going to be here for almost 4 months, why not get comfortable?"

"O – Okay," Lucy said, feeling real bashful right now. This guy will be trouble in the future. Natsu let her go and lied down on his bed, sighing a bit.

Lucy unpacked her bag, setting out the sheets and pillows. The bunk beds were big and roomy, looking comfortable enough to sleep in.

It didn't even look dangerous. They even had little cubbies in the corner and a small closet to store their extra bags and stuff.

There was a small table in the center with small windows around the place and a lamp on the ceiling.

It looked neat and roomy, making Lucy not worry about cleaning or being cramped up in a wooden cabin.

Lucy sat down on one of the chairs in front of Natsu's bed as she watched campers come in one by one, greeting Natsu and hugging him, screaming how they missed him since now girls came in.

All the guys have gathered and were tossing a ball around while the girls talked to Natsu or gossiped by their beds. It seemed nice.

"What's that you're holding?" Natsu asked as he came up to Lucy, pointing at the white pillow she was hugging.

Lucy held it out to show Natsu a snowman looking creature in her arms. He had an orange carrot nose with black button eyes, it looked cute. "Is that supposed to be a snowman?"

"No, it's supposed to be a white doggy! His name is Plue."

"That clearly looks like a snowman and that is on retarded name," Natsu laughed causing Lucy to pout and look away from him.

Natsu made his way to his bed, sitting on the edge as he ruffled her hair making her whine at him. "You're so weird."

"Don't call me weird!" Lucy hissed, finding that insulting. Natsu laughed again and lied down on his bed again, closing his eyes.

He listened to all the voices around him, listening to each and every conversation. Lucy watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, noticing how muscular and tan he was.

As Lucy continuously stared at him, Natsu cracked one eye open to see Lucy staring at him then going red, looking away from him. He chuckled a bit and pulled his hand out, grinning. "Lie with me,"

"What? No way!"

"Why? We're friends, right?" Lucy bit her lip, still blushing and looking away. She only met him about 30 minutes ago and he's already warming up to her like this? It's like she's known him forever.

Lucy stood up and climbed on his bed, making the pink haired male scoot over. She lied couple inches away from him, making sure they didn't touch in any ways.

She felt awkward and embarrassed to do this but he seemed perfectly fine. "Ooh, are the counselors getting all hot with each other?" One male teased, leaning in towards them.

Lucy blushed, gapping at them with wide eyes. She couldn't possibly think of doing that with him, she's only 17 for gods sake.

Natsu looked up at the boys all smirking at him with bored eyes, lying on his sides.

"You wish," Lucy blinked as she heard the response coming from his lips.

He isn't interested in her? Weren't all males interested in her? This surprised her. Maybe this guy wasn't like the rest.

"Oh Lucy, you can lie with me!" One of the boys yelled, patting his bed while looking at her with pure lust in his eyes making Lucy shiver in disgust.

Lucy put her back to them, lying on her side to look at Natsu who was looking down at her, his arm supporting his head.

"I already hate this cabin," Lucy said feeling all the guy's stares on her ass. Natsu snickered while he looked at the disgusted face she was pulling off. "You'll get used to it,"

"Eh? You mean it gets worse?"

"Maybe, now tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I love to read and write, I dream of being an author one day. I love to look at the stars at night, I do it every night for about an hour or so, my favorite color is blue and I love to learn about the celestial characters. My mother died when I was around 7 years old and ever since, I've been with my dad. He's the one who's been raising me since but he's an asshole. He always tries to marry me off to some guy whenever he has the chance. Luckily, I always do something to make them hate me so I don't need to marry them I also –", "You also talk a lot," Natsu said, interrupting her from her whole bio.

Lucy blushed a bit as she covered her lips with her hand, "I tend to talk a lot . . ." Lucy muttered, feeling embarrassed.

He was so nonchalant about it, doesn't he even have any realization that girls are sensitive and that could make them self-conscious?

"It's alright; I'll remember that from now on." Natsu grinned again, making Lucy smile back at him. "What about you?"

"Well I –", "Natsu and Lucy, sitting on a tree! K – I – S – S – I – N –G!" Two boys started to sing, interrupting Natsu. Natsu's eye twitched as he growled, glaring at the boys who were teasing those two.

"Shut –", "Both of you shut the hell up before I make you!" Lucy screamed, silencing and scaring the whole cabin. Everyone was quiet and stared at the angered blonde, shocked to see she was the one to burst.

Natsu gulped, shrinking down on the bed as fear washed over him. She's like the second Erza. Lucy sighed and turned back to Natsu who was looking at her with wide eyes, scared out of his mind.

"O – Oh Natsu, I didn't mean to scare you . . ." Lucy nervously laughed, reaching out for him.

"Please don't hurt me, Erza!" Natsu shrieked, covering himself with the pillow. Lucy scrunched her face up in confusion, did he just call he Erza?

"Erza? I'm not Erza, I'm Lucy."

"Oh, sorry, you just scare me the same way Erza does,"

"Erza isn't scary . . . she's nice and very sweet." Natsu snorted, sitting up on the bed but bumping his head on the top bunk since he was too tall.

"Bullshit, Erza could destroy a whole town within seconds." Lucy's eyes widen as she thought about that red-haired woman threatening and beating up innocent people.

"Natsu-Kun, Natsu-kun!" One of the girls whined, coming up to his bed.

Natsu and Lucy shifted their attention to the blonde, seeing that she gave Lucy a glare and ignored her she seemed very jealous. "Yeah, what is it Jenny?"

"I'm hungry, when are we leaving to the main cabin?"

"Oh, that reminds me, we need to head out now, and it's almost 1 people!" The kids all cheered, all running out to the main cabin leaving the two counselors alone.

"Well, she hates me," Lucy said as she put her plush on her bed and standing up with Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes, grabbing his jacket. "No she doesn't, she's just like that to all female counselors except maybe Erza . . . and some others,"

"Yeah, she hates me."

"I don't see why she would hate you, you're awesome," Lucy blushed as he praised her, looking at the pink haired teen who just grinned at her red face.

"Let's get going Luigi, I'm starving." Natsu said, opening the door and walking out while giving her a playful wink. Lucy growled at him, forming a fist with her hand.

"It's _Lucy_ for the final time!"


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Let's get going Luigi, I'm starving." Natsu said, opening the door and walking out while giving her a playful wink. Lucy growled at him, forming a fist with her hand._

_"It's_Lucy_for the final time!"_

* * *

The campers and counselors have all gathered in the main room, ready to eat lunch as their day will be starting soon. Lucy sat at the counselor table, picking at her food.

"So Lucy, how do you like Camp?" A small blue haired counselor asked as she sat next to her with her lunch tray. It was lunch time and all the counselors eat at one table while the campers all each at other tables. The food wasn't that bad but it was still disgusting.

"Yes, how did you like being in your cabin and stuff?" Erza also asked making Lucy look up to see every one of the counselors staring at her, curious on what she thinks about it. Even Natsu stopped who was stuffing his mouth to look at her to know her answer.

Lucy felt bashful as she shrugged, looking down at her tray of food. "Its fun, but the kids are really –", "Perverted? Idiotic? Crazy?" Levy finished for her making her smile a nod. "Yes, especially all the boys in my cabin,"

"Oh don't worry, Luce. I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Is that why I saved your ass from being violated from all those boys in our cabin earlier?" Natsu smirked earning a glare from Lucy. It wasn't her fault, she could have handled it by herself but Natsu just had to enter when she was about to do something. It wasn't her fault exactly.

"You're stuck here for 3 more months, you're going to get used to it." Gray nodded in her direction grabbing his piece of garlic bread and biting into it. He was already used to all the goo-goo eyes he received from the campers. It was worse since he has a bad stripping habit without even noticing he stripped.

Lucy sighed and nodded as she popped a piece of food into her mouth, trying hard not to let the stares bother her.

All day she's been receiving stares and hearing about how guy's lust over her while the girl's admiring her, some even glaring. It was just so bothersome; there are more beautiful ladies here and she needs to be lust on here? Maybe they already have gotten lust on, maybe it was just because she was the new one. Either way, it was annoying.

"So any questions, Lucy?" Mirajane asked, smiling sweetly making it impossible for Lucy to smile back. "Well, I don't get why girls and guys share cabins?"

"We share cabins since the girl does take forever to get ready so we put them in one huge cabin together so the guys could make the girls get ready quicker and guys go faster. We all work together better too." Natsu explained as he chugged down a water bottle, earning a nod from Lucy.

"But, girl's need privacy."

"We're there to see if they're behaving so it doesn't matter."

"Well I for one don't like this cabin sharing."

"I don't either but guess we need to deal with it, huh?" Erza said sighing in defeat. She really didn't like them either. "Anyways, what are we going to do after lunch?" Lucy asked as she looked at Natsu since he was the son of the man who owns this camp and he would know about it by now.

Natsu shrugged as he got up to throw his lunch away.

"Probably bonfire? Or start activities." Natsu said as he sat back down, putting his hands on the table in front of him. He looked around the table and grinned at every one of the counselors.

"Oh Natsu-Kun!" A couple of girls ran up to him, giggling like school girls. Oh how badly that annoyed Lucy. Natsu awkwardly shifted his gaze to the girl's, smiling a bit, "Hi."

He felt really awkward doing this, was it maybe because the girl's were practically heads over heels in love with him? Or maybe because they're blushing and giggling like idiots?

"Natsu-Kun, Natsu kun," One whined annoying Lucy even more. That whining just wanted to make her stand up and give her a slap in the face. "Why aren't we in your cabin this year?" Another whined making the other blonde one agrees on it.

Gray sighed and rolled his eyes while the other counselors ignored them. They were already used to all the flirting and whining from the boys and girls, it happened every year. "I don't know, I don't choose,"

"I want to be in your caaaabin, Naatsu-kun!"

"I do too; can't you switch some girls out or something?"

"What about the other counselor that is supposed to be there? Why not take her out instead?"

"Why don't you girl's go jump in the lake and get eaten by an alligator so I don't need to look at your ugly faces or listen to your bitchy voice?" Lucy hissed as it just came out of her mouth. Lucy realized she's just said something insulting to somebody she barely know so she quickly shut her mouth, her eyes going wide.

She looked around to see that the others were looking at her with wide eyes and jaws hanged open, shocked on what they have just heard also. The girls were also horrified, looking at Lucy as if they were going to cry or scream at her.

"I – I mean –", "Natsu-Kun! Save us!" They cried, tackling Natsu to the ground with sobs.

A yelp of surprise came out of his mouth as he fell to the floor with the girl's all toppling over him. Lucy made a small groaning sound and looked away, looking a bit pissed off seeing all those girls on top of Natsu. She just had a bad feeling inside her chest and decided to look away.

Gray noticed and smirked a bit, before turning to them. "Hey ladies," Gray greeted earning squeals from them. Gray sighed and sweat dropped a bit, muttering a, "Why am I even doing this?" to himself before continuing.

"You better get off little Miss Natsu there," He said as he pointed towards Natsu who just awkwardly lied there looking at Gray with a confused look but he was grateful that he was helping.

"Eh? Why should we Gray-Kun? That Blondie over there is going to kill us and Natsu-Kun is protecting us!" One said as she shivered looking at Lucy and back at Gray to smile brightly.

"Hey, that's Lucy, not Blondie!" Natsu scolded them, trying to sit up but failed to do so. He sighed in defeat and just lied there with the three girls on top of him, tired of moving.

"Well, you see that 'scary' blonde?" Gray asked pointing at Lucy who was looking at him in disbelief. Was he siding with them too?

"She's his girlfriend."

"Wha –!" Lucy opened her mouth to shout but Mirajane quickly covered her mouth, realizing what Gray was doing. Lucy's face turned red as she glared at Gray while Natsu blankly stared a Gray to see what in the world he was saying.

"Ehh?" All of them shouted in disbelief, looking at Natsu to see if it was true but he kept his poker face on, trying to think what was happening just now. "Natsu-Kun, is it true?"

"Natsu-Kun, why didn't you tell us?"

"Natsu-Kun, Natsu-Kun!"

"Err, uhh, yeah . . ." Natsu agreed as he eyed Gray to see him mouthing some curse words and glaring at him to act like it was true.

"Yes, its true, Lucy is my girl." Natsu nodded his head towards Lucy who blushed even harder, looking away from him. She cannot believe Gray did this, it was too embarrassing.

"And aren't they the cutest couple?" Mirajane giggled looking angelic as ever.

"So, that is why Lucy over there burst before so you better get off him if you want to live." Gray said making the girls all get off Natsu and run away screaming like idiots till they saw another counselor tackling him to the floor.

Mirajane finally uncovered Lucy's mouth making her scream, "Why'd you say I'm his girlfriend?"

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"Why should I thank you? You just embarrassed me and stated I'm now this pink idiot's girl! And _you_, why'd you even agree? Are you smirking at me Mr. Dragneel?" Lucy looked at him in disbelief, her eyebrows knitted together and her face scrunched up. Natsu sat back down in his seat, half-grinning and half-smirking to nobody in particular.

"Oh my, Natsu's actually happy about this." Levy gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. The others looked at Natsu to see what Levy had said was true and indeed was he happy.

"What?" Natsu asked as he noticed that the counselors were staring at him. "You're grinning like an idiot," Gray pointed out making Natsu glare at him. "Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You, stupid!"

"You want to go?"

"Anytime pinky!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu both got on the table, head butting each other. Erza cleared her throat and glared at both the two making them both sit down and shrink in fear.

"Are you two . . . fighting?"

"N – No Ma'am, we're just having a conversation."

"Yes, of course, we're not fighting." Natsu saluted Erza laughing nervously. Erza nodded in their direction before turning to look the blonde again. "So Lucy, you never told me you and Natsu were dating."

"We're not!"

"We're not?"

"No!" Lucy screamed, her face turning red as a tomato. Natsu could be so dense sometimes.

The whole table erupted into laughter, earning a bashful grin from Natsu and an embarrassed scold from Lucy. It's only been 3 hours and she was already getting teased like this.

~**X**~

"Miss Lucy, how do I do this?" A small red haired girl asked - her lips formed a small pout – holding a small bottle of glitter. The first part was the arts and craft place, the campers making their own t-shirts for the camp aside from the original t-shirt they give you once you arrive at the camp.

Lucy sighed and crouched down as she extended her hand out so the little girl could give her the small bottle for her to open.

"Here, let me, sweetie." Lucy flashed a sweet smile to her as the little girl smiled and handed her the small bottle, letting Lucy open it. She handed it back to her after making the small girl squeal in excitement and run back to her friends, ready to glitter up her shirt.

"Just don't use too much!" Lucy shouted after her standing back up on her two feet. Kids were just so adorable sometimes.

"Well isn't Lucy a motherly type," Lucy turned around to see Natsu standing there looking at her with an amused grin on his face. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked back at the kids as Natsu came to stand next to her, towering over her small figure.

"Why aren't you making a shirt?" Natsu asked earning a glance from Lucy to back at the kids. She noticed he was covered with glitter and paint.

"I don't want to, but looks like you made one Mr. Covered-in-glitter." Natsu looked down to his body and saw that he was indeed covered in glitter and grinned bashfully. "The girls needed help opening the glitter tube and I accidently threw it all over me."

"Typical you,"

"Oh Luce, why do you sound so gloomy?" Natsu asked in a baby voice as he swung his arm over her shoulder and made a small pouting face at her. Lucy's lip twitched into a smile and couldn't help but laugh a bit. He is so childish. "Oh no reason, Natsu."

"Is my _girlfriend_ tired?"

"Yes, actually I – wait what did you just call me?" Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu with wide eyes and a flushed face. She could feel the heat crawling up her neck and on her cheeks, her jaw practically opening wide. Did he just call her his girlfriend? _Girlfriend_?

"Well, you are my girlfriend, aren't you?"

"No! I am not your girlfriend!"

"Oh come on," Natsu spun her around so he could face her making her blush and push him away.

"No, away Natsu!" Lucy pointed to where he came from, trying to look oh so serious but failed miserably. Natsu looked at her, his eyes boring into her making her feel uncomfortable. "You actually look cute when you're flustered."

"What the – Natsu, go away!" Lucy whined stomping her right foot onto the floor in annoyance. She just wanted to push him in a closet with his mouth covered in duck tape but his voice was just so soothing to hear she wants to listen to it forever. But he was being real dense and idiotic right now – typical Natsu.

"Yep, you are." Natsu nodded earning a groan from Lucy, puffing her cheeks out in frustration. "Oh, hah! You look even cuter like that!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're so cute," Lucy lifted her hands up to hit him but she lifted it back down, sighing in frustration.

She can't just hit him, he's calling her cute – that's a compliment – but why was she so flustered around him? When somebody calls her cute, she could say a simple, 'thank you' and go on with life but when he said it, it felt like she should argue with him or something. It warmed her heart to think he thinks she's cute. Maybe he might really like her?

"Ah, now that's a stupid face you're making."

"Oh go away!"


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Ah, now that's a stupid face you're making."_

_"Oh go away!"_

* * *

It was still oh so very hot at night but it was a bit cooler than the morning – the morning was _so_ hot Lucy was basically sweating puddles.

Stupid summer; she wishes it was spring.

Everyone was all in their cabins again getting dressed and ready for the bonfire they will be having momentarily. It was about 6 and the sun was setting and once it sets, all of them will be gathering in the woods and roast marshmallows while each and everyone will tell everyone things about themselves. But for now, they're chilling in their cabins.

The girls were in another side of the cabin gossiping while chatting happily while the guys were on the other side of the place, doing stupid things. Natsu and Lucy were in the middle of the place, their bed by the wall so they could all observe each and every camper in the place.

Lucy was currently on Natsu's bed, hugging her Plue plush toy while watching Natsu sit on the small counter on the center of the cabin and tell the kids about some story. They all looked interested and Lucy couldn't help but listen also.

"And so, there I was on top of the cliff about to jump in the ocean waters – remember, it was winter –"Natsu paused as he let the children process everything he had said. Some nodding while ooh-ing at his brave encounter.

He continued, flashing a grin towards the daydreaming girls, "Once I had jumped and was falling closer and closer towards the waters I felt like I was flying; my hair was flying everywhere and when I slammed into the water, it felt like I was just punched. The feeling of it was awesome but the water wasn't as cold, but to the others they were shivering and their lips was purple. I wish I could do it again and by the time I saw them again, they all received colds but me!" Natsu laughed as most of them laughed with him. They must enjoy his little story.

"Why didn't you receive a cold, Natsu-Kun?" A small 12 year old girl asked, also in love with the pink-haired counselor. Lucy also felt so curious, why wasn't he freezing like the others were? Was his body made out of fire or something?

Natsu just shrugged, still grinning, and looked at every one of the people with a careless smile. He rarely ever gets sick and so Natsu was one healthy living-being.

"I think you're not normal," Lucy blurted out earning everyone's gaze who heard. Natsu turned to look at the blonde counselor and smirked, hopping off the counter and sitting next to Lucy. "Well, you're not normal either."

"Hey -! I'm normal!"

"Says the lady with the huge breasts," They heard one of the boy camper mumble and they all burst into laughter, Lucy blushing a bit.

Most of the girl campers in this camp seem to hate Lucy for some reason. Maybe because she catches Natsu attention most and the males but either way, Lucy didn't like them either.

Natsu grinned and gave her back a pat, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "Ah, Lucy ignore them. It doesn't matter if they don't like you, I like you." Lucy shot him a glare and blushed even harder, hearing him say he likes her made her heart flutter at the thought. "I don't need your love!" Lucy hissed earning a chuckle from Natsu.

He never took his arm away and he held her close – too close.

"Oh don't worry, Luce. Your _boyfriend_ will protect you." He mumbled, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck making the blonde blush even harder – if that was possible – and squeal in protest.

Lucy saw the girl's jaws dropping along with some of the males, most of them whistling catcalls at the _'couple'_.

"N – Natsu! I'm not your girlfriend – don't do that!" Lucy screamed, pushing him away as Natsu put his arm down towards her hips. Lucy has thought he forgotten about that but he brought it up again and this time in front of the people in their cabin which _hate_ Lucy.

She was so going to get teased and bullied later.

Lucy jumped up from the bed as Natsu inhaled her scent and she climbed towards her bed, yanking the blankets to cover her face. Stupid Natsu, stupid camp, and stupid campers. "Lucy, I was just kidding. Come out from there." She heard his voice in front of her face while the small sheet covered her face. She was not going to go back out there after what he has done to her.

"Lucy, we need to go now." Natsu sighed, tugging on the blankets. The campers all squealed in excitement as they all ran out of the cabin, hearing that the bonfire is now happening. Now the two were alone.

"Lucy, come on!" Natsu tugged on the blankets more, causing the blonde to pull back. "I'll stay, you _leave_." Lucy hissed the word leave earning another sigh from Natsu. He was only teasing; he likes Lucy. A lot actually and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable around him.

"Do you really hate the fact that I'm your boyfriend?"

"You're not my boyfriend!"

"Just answer the question. You don't like me?" Lucy was silent, trying to figure it out. She liked Natsu but she didn't know if she like, _like_ him like that. He does have a great personality, a cute face, and well-built body, and basically every girl in this camp was drooling for him. And the fact that he's choosing her over the hundreds of other people made her feel special. Did she like him? Not yet at least, she met him just today and he's already acting like they knew each other forever.

"Lucy? You still alive?" Natsu pulled on the blankets again, Lucy not fighting back. She stared back at those onyx eyes that stared right back at her brown ones. His face instantly stretched into a grin and Lucy couldn't help but smile a bit, flushing at the act. "You smiled!"

"Oh shut up, Natsu!"

"You're not angry at me, right?"

"Now why would I be?" Natsu shrugged and reached for Lucy, his face gentle as if he was about to hold his child into his arms.

He grabbed her arms and made her sit up. Natsu climbed onto the first two steps of the ladder and grinned as he came face to face with the one and only Lucy Heartfillia. She blushed and looked away from his eyes that were looking right at her. He made her feel so self-conscious.

"Awwh, is baby Lucy embarrassed?" He used that same baby voice he used with her earlier causing a smile to break out on her face. He's been talking like that a lot recently.

She faced him again and he was smirking at her. "Daddy, Lucy wants to smack you." Lucy replied in a baby voice causing Natsu's smirk to fall from his face. Smack him?

"Why smack me? I didn't do anything." His hands now resting on her hips as he gazed onto her face curiously. He actually looked cute. "Cause you're being a damn tease." Lucy hissed angrily once again making him flinch and grin nervously. He just liked teasing her, that's all. Or maybe not.

"You know daddy loves Lucy," Natsu said, the best excuse he could come up with, rubbing his nose against her chin. He felt Lucy shiver slightly and he got the sudden urge to run his hands all over her body and lick her all over.

He quickly dismissed the feeling and pulled back, cautious that he might actually do that and so he kept his distance.

He held his hand out for her to hop down from the place, his grin returning to his features. Lucy placed her hand on top of his, applying pressure down to it she jumped down to stand in front of the counselor who was much taller than her.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, wrapping his arm around her shoulders he escorted her out with him, both smiling like idiots.

They can't lie; they liked each other's company.

* * *

Lucy bit into the gooey chocolaty smore as she smiled in content, liking how it all melted in her mouth. "Mmm," A small hum came out of her mouth. She loved eating fresh smores out in the outdoors. It was one of the best things she loved while camping. And she's only camped once in her whole entire life.

Lucy watched as the other counselors did the same, some of them even adding their own additional flavor in it. Like Gray putting some shaved ice into his smore – yuck – and Natsu putting some Tabasco sauce on his. Double yuck.

Gray ate 8 while Natsu finished 16, the campers all whining at the counselors that they get to have more than they could while was only one. But the only answer they received was, "We're better than you." This caused them to whine even more.

"Miss Lucy, can I have more smore?" A small girl asked, about the age 8 came up to her, her eyes gleaming and her lips pouty. Lucy knew she couldn't reject them cute girl and so she sighed and reached for another smore but Natsu had took them away and devoured them all. This made Lucy scold at him and look back at the small girl again, handing her the half-eaten smore she hasn't finished yet. "Here, sweetie. Go enjoy this."

"Thank you, Miss Lucy!" The small girl smiled widely, taking the smore from her and skipping away. She was a sucker for cute kids that begged and pouted at her.

"Aren't you so sweet?" Erza asked a small smile on her lips as she crossed her arms and looked at the blonde who smiled back. "What can you say; I'm a sucker for kids."

"And Natsu,"

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy gasped, her eyes widening and her face flushing at her new best friend she has made just a couple hours ago. Levy and most of her new friends she has made always teased her about Natsu since Natsu always seemed to be with her and from what she heard, he always talked about her. "You don't need to deny it,"

"Levy-Chan, stop it!"

"Levy, stop making Lucy upset." Natsu gave her a scowl, looking at her with a disappointed face. "Now he's offending her, oh sweet!" Mirajane now joined the conversation, Lucy once again, groaning in frustration.

She always wasn't paired up with any guy she hangs out with but now, she was. Mirajane even asked how she thought about Gray a few hours ago and of course Mirajane is shipping them both but shipping her and Natsu more. Lucy just hated the feeling that she knew she'll be with either one of them by the time they leave this place. She just knew it and apparently others did too.

"I also heard Natsu and you are dating."

"Oh, that was true?"

"No! Who told you that?"

"Natsu." Lucy shot Natsu a glare who just grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "How many times do I have to tell you, _I am not dating you_?" Lucy hissed through her clenched teeth, her face still flushing at the thought.

She could see them together, but not today. Not now, she wasn't going to fall or be with a guy who she just met a couple hours ago, that was not acceptable. Not at all, not in her logic.

"Can't you obviously see flame-head liiiiiikes you?" Gray asked, leaning close to Lucy while rolling his tongue a bit towards the flushed blonde who blinked at him in surprise. Did he really just roll his tongue at her?

"Oh, that has a great ring to it! He liiiiiikes you!" Levy also rolled her tongue at Lucy who blushed even harder, throwing her hands in desperation, "He does not!"

"Natsu, you liiike Lucy, right?" Mirajane grabbed Natsu's hands who stared at her weirdly, the right eye twitching a bit. "Why are you rolling your tongue like that?"

"Because you liiike her!"

"Who? Lucy?"

"Yes, who else, you like her right?"

"Well yeah . . . she's my best friend."

"Ooh, already she's been promoted to best friend!"

"Oh shut up!" Lucy whined, throwing her hands to her face to cover her embarrassed face. Since when has she become best friends with Natsu?

"Just admit it Lu-Chan, you like Natsu too." Levy snickered, poking the side of her face making Lucy slap her hand away and glare at her blue haired best friend. "Do _not_!" Lucy protested, making all the others click their tongue in disapproval. Lucy herself even knew she had a small crush on the pink-haired idiot. But she will never ever admit that.

Lucy felt Natsu's hand on her hips once again and she snapped her head towards the pink-haired male who just grinned at her, making her stare at him in embarrassment. "What are you doing?" She asked, her head now spinning in all direction. This all _I like you_ and _he likes you_ thing is making her head spin around and her head ache, she felt like she was going up and down on some roller coaster.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hold you." He replied bluntly earning a squeal from the other counselors. Lucy face-palmed herself, tired of arguing for the night. And so, she leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Whatever," She muttered as she listened to the squeals and whispers about those two.

She might like him a bit. Just a _little_ bit. And he might like her too, but for now, she shall keep these feelings hidden. She doesn't want to be hurt again; she'll wait for him this time.

Maybe till Natsu finally admits his feelings to her or till she finally cracks.


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Maybe till Natsu finally admits his feelings to her or till she finally cracks._

* * *

"Holy shit," Lucy turned to face Natsu, her eyebrow raised at his shocked face. She trailed her eyes to where he was looking and looked at the ground to see a green and yellow snake slithering around by her feet. Lucy screamed and jumped on Natsu, screaming, _"Get it away!_" over and over while Natsu held her in his arms chuckling to himself.

It was a harmless snake and he was just acting like to tease Lucy but she seems to be afraid of snakes. "Natsu, get it away! What if it's poisonous? It's getting closer – _Natsu_!"

"Geez, Luce. Calm down, it's a harmless snake; it won't even hurt when it bites you. It barely has fangs."

"I don't care, it looks scary and gross – don't go closer to it!" Lucy screeched, grabbing onto him for dear life. Natsu just chuckled, as he bent down with one of his arms holding her up and using the other one to pick the small snake up. "Oh, it's a newborn."

"_Natsu!_" Lucy screamed again as Natsu brought it close towards Lucy who held him tighter, her legs tightening around his waists even tighter along with her arms. Natsu thought he was going to choke. "Luce, stop choking me," He managed to breath out, the snake wiggling between his fingers as Lucy screamed. "Get it away!"

"Come on, look how cute he is."

"Snakes are _not_ cute!"

"Maybe we could keep him as a pet."

"No!" Lucy turned her head to the side to look if he still had it in his hands and the snake was actually crawling up Natsu's toned arm making Lucy jump towards his back, now in piggy-back style. "Natsu, please!" Lucy cried out, grabbing his shoulders tightly as it came closer and closer towards his shoulders. "Lucy, it won't hurt you. Come on, just touch it."

"No way! And what if it bites me?"

"It won't hurt," Natsu grabbed the snake by its head, making it open his mouth. Lucy's eyes widen at the small fangs it showed and how Natsu poked the fangs, the teeth sinking in his pointer finger. "See, just a pinch." Natsu looked at Lucy, grinning widely. Lucy almost thought she was going to pass out.

Natsu pulled it away and watched as a small amount of blood dripped from his finger. He set the snake back down on the ground and watched it slither away back into the forest, waving goodbye he started to suck on the blood coming out of his finger.

He stood back up and turned to face the blonde that he set back down a few minutes ago. She looked absolutely disgusted and horrified, her face scrunching up in a disgusted manner.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling his fingers away to examine the hole the snake had put into him couple minutes ago. It wasn't bleeding anymore; good."That's disgusting. You just touched snakes that you don't know where it has been and made it bite your finger then you suck on your bleeding finger; disgusting."

"Did you want to suck it for me?"

"Ew, no!" Lucy shrieked backing away as Natsu presented his finger to her, smirking at her action. He grabbed her by the wrist, with his other hand so she doesn't freak out, and pulled her towards the lake they were going to be swimming in.

Most campers and counselors were out today, going swimming in the lake since it was a beautiful day.

Kids of all ages were in the waters, on the sand, and on the deck either swimming, talking, or fishing. Natsu and Lucy made their way to the other counselors and sat down next to them. Erza was on a blanket next to their spot sunbathing while Juvia was sitting next to Levy and Lisanna, staring at Gray with so much passion. Mirajane was in the waters helping little kids swim along with her brother, Elfman.

"Hurry up, flame-head! We've been waiting for you!" Gray shouted from the waters as he watched Natsu sit down next to Lisanna, telling them why they were late. Natsu smirked and stood up, stripping off his shirt – which most of the girls drooled to – ran into the waters where Gajeel, Loke, and Jellal was. Lucy couldn't help gawk at his marvelous body, wondering how she never noticed that. Lucy watched last night him stripping his shirt off to sleep but it was in the dark so she couldn't see well but she knew he had a great body. She just didn't know it was this great.

"So, what took you and Natsu so long to come? Busy with something?" Levy asked, wagging her eyebrows at Lucy who just blushed furiously, continuing to rub the sunscreen on her arm.

Everyone was in their swimming suits, all stripped down but Lucy was the only one with all her clothes on. You could see the bright pink and white stripe swimsuit she had under her clothes and Natsu was begging her to see her swimsuit this morning but she just blushed and screamed no, telling him he was a pervert. "As if! Natsu and I were coming when we saw a snake and he did some weird shit to it, Urgh, disgusting reptiles."

"If you say so,"

"It's true, Levy-Chan! I don't like Natsu nor does he like me."

"Come on, Lucy. We all know you and Natsu make a great couple," Lisanna said, looking at Lucy who was lying down on the blankets, a magazine to her face as she wore sunglasses. Lucy just rolled her eyes at her two friends, getting ready to lie down and also read a book.

"Lucy, why don't you go in the waters?" Erza asked, sitting up from her lying position as her long scarlet-hair covered her chest – most boys trying to peek at her breasts. "U – Uh Erza-San . . ." Juvia tried warning her but the amount of hair that covered Erza's chest showed that she could cover it well without any problems.

"Yeah, let's go in the waters, Lu-Chan!" Levy said, her eyes twinkling as she thought she could woo Natsu in with Lucy's sexy body. Maybe he would be interested in that. Lucy pursed her lips as she stared at the people in the water, seeing how much fun they were having Lucy nodded. "Okay!" She said as Levy silently cheered to herself and stood up. Lucy also stood up about to take her clothes off.

"Look at that,"

"Look at what?"

"_That_." Gray said pointing at Lucy who was stripping her shirt off, making Natsu's and the boys who were watching eyes widen. Lucy had some huge racks. "Lucy-Chan's body was always the best," Loke bragged, his lips forming a smirk while Gray smirked with him. They watched as Lucy slid down the shorts down her slim legs, putting it away where Lisanna was.

Natsu just could get his eyes off her body.

They males watched as Levy and Lucy entered the water, Lucy's swimsuit making all the other swimsuits look all dull. "Here they come – stop drooling idiot," Gray nudged Natsu who's hand shot up to his mouth to wipe the drool he was talking about.

The two counselors approached them, both smiling widely. "Damn Lucy, I like your swimsuit," Loke winked at the blonde, actually meaning her body. Lucy just blushed a bit, rolling her eyes. "Thanks," She mumbled, looking at every one of the counselors faces till her eyes fell on Natsu's face which was staring right at hers. Their eyes met briefly before Lucy quickly looked away to be embarrassed.

"So, Natsu, what do you think of Lucy's bod – swimsuit?" Levy asked, her face screaming innocent. Gajeel chuckled to himself as he looked at his girlfriend, smirking at her behavior. Levy wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

"It's, err, colorful." Natsu said, his eyes never leaving the stripes on Lucy's upper half of her swimsuit, earning a different shade of red to appear on Lucy's. She knew the others were staring and she knew Natsu was staring at her chest.

She was close on giving him a good Lucy kick to the gut.

Jellal had disappeared without anybody knowing and Loke had left to go flirt with some girls, leaving only Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu with the two ladies who awkwardly stood there, listening to the screams from the other kids.

"Natsu-Nii!" Suddenly the counselors heard, turning their head to see a dark-haired boy run up to them. He wore purple and black trunks and his black hair everywhere; looking closely, he had the sculpture of a 6-pack.

"Yo, Romeo." Natsu grinned, giving Romeo a wave as his eyes were finally torn away from Lucy's chest. The others greet Romeo except Lucy, who just stared at him awkwardly. She didn't know anybody here except some of the campers and the counselors. "Ah, you must be Lucy-nee?" He suddenly said, looking into Lucy's brown orbs tilting his head to the side. Lucy looked at him in surprised, shocked to see he knew her. "Err, yeah? How do you know me?"

"Natsu-Nii told me about you, and Wendy also told me a bit about you."

"Wendy? And Natsu talks about me?" Lucy asked, pointing to herself as she stared at the child in disbelief. What does Natsu say about her? And who was this Wendy?

"Yeah he doe –"

"Don't listen to him Lucy. He's only 12, he doesn't know anything!"

"What are you talking abou –", "See? Come on, I'll go introduce you to my sister," Natsu quickly said as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders and spun her around as she was facing the direction he was facing while he pushed her away from the group. Natsu turned back towards the group to see the counselors snickering while a confused face was plastered on Romeo's face.

"Natsu, you have a sister?" Lucy's voice brought him back to reality, realizing he was pushing Lucy to someplace he didn't even know where. "Uhh, yeah. Her names Wendy, she's also 12-years-old." Natsu said as he looked around for his sister, his arms still on Lucy's shoulders as he pushed her around.

He saw the stares the boys were giving her and he felt a bit angry. Lucy's body was only for him to see.

"Why did you tell me last night?" Lucy asked as she remembered when Natsu climbed into her bed around 2 in the morning after sighing that he can't sleep. So the two young adults decided to know a bit more about each other and Natsu didn't mention anything about a sister. "Must have slipped my mind," Natsu mumbled as he finally found his blue-haired sister talking to a bunch of girls her age. "Wendy!" He shouted, earning looks from the mini group, the girls instantly grinning to see Natsu coming their way.

Wendy just smiled sweetly, waving towards her older-brother.

Lucy recognized some girls that were there, a couple were in her cabin and she wasn't in best terms with them. Just maybe one was an angel. "Natsu-San." The blue-haired girl spoke, her voice sounding real sweet and cute. Lucy couldn't help think how in the world this girl was related to _Natsu_. "Yo, Wendy, this is Lucy."

"Ah, Lucy-San, I heard a lot about you." Lucy stared at the cute girl in front of her, her mind processing everything she had just learned. This sweet, calm, nice girl with _Natsu_'_s_ sister, Natsu talks about her, and she knew her when she never even met the girl. How much does Natsu talk about her to people? "Uhm, Hello."

"Wow, your voice is pretty."

"Alright, this must be some kind of sick joke."

"Eh?" Wendy looked at Lucy with those large brown eyes, somewhat similar to hers, looking ever so innocent. Lucy turned to Natsu who looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossing over his tone bare chest. "You expect me to believe this cute little angel is _your_ sister?" Lucy asked pointing towards the smell girl looking back and forth at the two counselors.

Natsu looked somewhat offended, looking at Lucy with his jaw wide open. "She is! And what's wrong with me?" Lucy glanced at Wendy and back at Natsu again, trying to find the similarities. Okay, their eyes are different color along with their hair but Wendy also had somewhat fang looking teeth like Natsu did and their face shape was the same. Their personality was a big fat _NO_ but other than that, they could be brother's a sisters.

"Hmm, I see well nice to meet you, Wendy." Lucy smiled at the blue-haired girl, bending down to be her high. The small girl nodded and grinned – another thing that was similar to Natsu – and reached out to hug the blonde. "Take good care of Natsu-San, please."

"E – Eh?"

"See you two later!" And with that, she left, skipping away. What was that about? "Do you still think I'm lying?" Natsu asked looking at her a bit irritated. Nothing was wrong with him, right? He was just much sexier and better-looking than his sister. Yeah, that was it. Lucy was just too stunned over how sexy he was and how plain looking his sister looked.

Lucy faced him and shook her head, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Nope! But you two are real different,"

"I know, I'm much better, aren't I?"

"..Right."

"Was that a sarcastic, right?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Lucy shrugged as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully, walking away making him follow her. He had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her watching the other campers who were going out kissing in the waters but he held back, knowing he'll just get slapped. "Come on, Luce. You know you love me better,"

"Hmm, Nah. I think Wendy is much better,"

"Have you ever seen my muscles?"

"Was I talking about your muscles? And yes, I have. I think everyone had with that swimsuit you're wearing." Lucy pointed out, facing him again to give his abs one last glance. _Damn_, he was fit. "Would you like to feel them?" He asked, half-grinning and half-smirking once again. He seemed proud of his figure like Lucy and the others were of theirs.

"Err . . . I think that'll give other people a different perspective of us," Lucy said as she looked around to see anyone was looking at them. Nobody was that was good. She wanted to but if she was teased anymore about him and her, she was going to punch somebody.

"Who cares? Everyone thinks we're going out anyways," Natsu said as he grabbed her hand and put her palm again his rock-hard abs. Lucy squeaked and blushed red feeling the hard skin against her palm. Natsu then wrapped his arms around her waists and brought her closer, making Lucy put her hands on his hard chest.

His whole body was hard, full of muscle. "N – Natsu, this looks weird,"

"Shall I kiss you to make it look even weirder?" Natsu grinned his toothy grin, obviously teasing the blonde who gave him a red-faced scowl. "N – No! Let me go," Lucy hissed, not even trying to pull away the loose grip Natsu had around her, making him chuckle. "You know you like it."

"In your dreams, Dragneel."

"Then why aren't you trying to pulling away?"

"C – Cause, I – I . . . shut up!" Lucy pulled away from him, her face flushed red. Natsu howled with laughter, holding his gut while slapping his knee. Lucy was one cute lady.

"Did Lucy fall for a certain pink-haired sexy counselor?" Lucy shot him a glare and bent down a bit to splash his chest with water, earning a fake-shock expression from him. "Did you just _splash _me with _water_?"

"What if I did?"

"Oh, Miss Heartfillia, I'll have you known I won the splashing contest every year."

"Well Mr. Dragneel, I'll have you known I was the best splashier known to man in my world." Natsu smirked while Lucy grinned at him, both staring at each other till they both started to splash each other like little kids, shrieking and splashing each other.

In the end Natsu had slipped and fell in the water with Lucy laughing her ass off. Natsu managing to trip her and make her fall in the water with him.

The two laughed together, having a blast. Anyone could see the two liked each other, it was pretty obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_The two laughed together, having a blast. Anyone could see the two liked each other, it was pretty obvious._

* * *

Lucy grabbed her sunscreen as she started to rub it all over her arm, afraid she might get sunburned. Their cabin group and Levy's cabin group are both going hiking today and Lucy didn't want to come back with horrible sunburn and worn out legs. Natsu offered to carry her but she refused to be embarrassed even more. And so, she packed at least three water bottles in her hiking bag, a pair of clothes, sunglasses, and sunscreen.

She was nervous to go.

"Don't you think you're putting on a little _too_ much? I can smell that from here," Natsu said as he scrunched his nose up in disgust as he pinched his nose, looking at Lucy who just rolled her eyes. "I don't want to get sunburned."

"It won't kill you,"

"It'll hurt," This time, Natsu rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the map, trying to read it. "If we go through this path, we can cross a small stream and camp there for a while then climb back down." Natsu mumbled to himself, thinking of where to go. The campers could go fishing too, if they were in for it. "Shouldn't we go now? The kids are already all outside ready to go."

"Yeah, did you get my bag too? I need to read this map and stuff,"

"Packed everything, you're just going to carry it," Natsu flashed Lucy a small smile before adverting his gaze on the map again, grabbing his backpack on the counter, her grabbed Lucy's arm and the two were out.

The sun blinded Natsu for a couple seconds, blinking he looked around the place. He saw Levy and Gajeel in front of the huge group, telling them to calm down while waiting for them. The other groups of kids the other counselors are taking care of are doing other activities today while they go hiking.

Natsu loved hiking; it was one of the things he loved the most.

"Finally the love-birds are out, what were you two doing in there?" Gajeel asked a hint of annoyance in his voice. He didn't want to stand in the hot sun and walk for 5 hours up a mountain and back down waiting for these two.

"Were you two ma –", "Levy-Chan, not another word!" Lucy shouted, pulling away from Natsu to go by her blue-haired friend. Levy giggled as she started to tease Lucy who just protested, their voice fading away from them. "Did you figure where we're going?"

"Yeah, just up this path and then there is going to be a stream, we'll camp there and we'll head back down when it starts to get dark."

"Alright then, I hate being in the sun," Gajeel grunted before walking away to go find his little bookworm, pushing past campers. Natsu rolled his eyes and rolled up the map, shoving it in his backpack he walked up to the front to lead the way. Levy and Gajeel were in the back to make sure nothing funny happens.

As the excited campers all talked excitedly as they followed Natsu and Lucy up the pathway, Natsu decided to make a conversation with the blonde who reading while walking. It surprised him how she could see everything and dodge anything that came in her way even though her full focus was on the book. "Yo, Luce."

"Yo, Natsu." Natsu chuckled and came closer to Lucy's side, looking at the book. "What're you reading?"

"A book, something you obviously don't like."

"Well, they're no fun. Why read when you're outside in the great outdoors? Surrounded by fresh air, animals, trees –", "Calm down, hippie. It's just the outdoors," Lucy made a small snort and glanced towards Natsu who looked somewhat offended. "Do I look like some hippie?"

"_Surrounded by fresh air, animals, trees -!_" Lucy mimicked Natsu's voice making him look away from her, crossing his arms across his tone chest.

"At least I'm not some smartass,"

"I prefer that then being a dumbass." Natsu opened his mouth to retort back but closed it back, not knowing what comeback to say to her. He huffed and looked away, keeping distance between them once more. "This is what I get for trying to start a conversation,"

"Oh Natsu, don't be so down. You know I'm just kidding . . . _maybe_." Lucy muttered the last part but loud enough for Natsu to catch.

Natsu stared at Lucy for a moment, thinking if he teased her she'll probably regret saying that. He swung an arm Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close, sighing in process. "Beautiful day, don't you say?" Lucy hummed in response, continuing to read her book and ignoring Natsu.

Natsu reached over and flicked her forehead making her yelp in surprise and look at him. "Did you just flick me?"

"Must be your imagination."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"That's my name," Natsu wrapped his arms around his head, a small smirk coming to his lips. It really was fun to tease this girl.

Lucy sighed and looked behind her, seeing how some kids were talking, some teasing and shouting, and some trying their best to catch up. She could see all the way in the back Levy and Gajeel were talking happily, making her feel like Natsu and she were in some civil union.

Lucy looked back at Natsu who was admiring a butterfly that just flew over his head, looking ever so fascinated. She decided she'll start a conversation and try to make it last. Lucy closed her book and put it between her arm and chest, looking at the pink-haired male whose eyes wondered everywhere. "So . . ." Natsu glanced over at Lucy who looked a bit flustered. "So?"

"Nice weather we're having."

"Yes, very nice, indeed." Lucy mentally face-palmed herself, thinking what in the hell was that. Natsu couldn't help but laugh a bit. Lucy snapped her head towards the laughing counselor and glared, "What?"

"No offense, but you suck at starting conversations,"

"Like you're any better!"

"I think I am,"

"I want to be more like that!" Lucy pointed towards Levy and Gajeel who were smiling and talking to each other, the two of them looking as if they were enjoying. Natsu looked at what she was pointing at and looked back at Lucy who was pouting and trying to look angry.

"You understand that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Lucy looked back at Levy and Gajeel and back at Natsu, trying to see if he was lying but he wasn't. "Really?"

"You didn't know? I thought I told you last time,"

"Never," Lucy looked back at Levy and Gajeel, gapping at them. She never knew those two out of everyone in this camp, would be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now she could see why Gajeel cared for her more than anyone and how he seems so nice to her.

Lucy nodded and looked back at Natsu who stared back at her. "I see what you mean." Lucy cocked an eyebrow at his direction, a smug smile coming on Natsu's lips. "You want to be my girlfriend," Lucy's face went blank as she stared at the pink-haired counselor, shocked on what had just come out of his lips. Did he really just say that? Weren't they over that?

A small blush covered Lucy's cheeks and she shook her head violently, dodging a rock on the pathway. She could see in the corner of her eye Natsu was smirking at her and she won't take a chance to look at him. She tried keeping her mind off it by turning around to check on the kids and the other counselors. Everyone seemed to mind their own business and Lucy cursed the kids for not ruining this moment like they always do. "Admit it,"

"I will admit nothing,"

"Admit it, Luce. You want me."

"You know what I want? I want a break, let's take a break. My legs are killing me and my face burns," Lucy turned around to announce her break making Natsu chuckle, grinning to himself. He's not an expert in anything like this but he was pretty sure Lucy liked him.

Soon, kids were all sighing and taking drinks, sitting on rocks or the floor while chatting happily. They've made it half-way through their hike and most of them were already tired.

Gajeel and Levy came up towards Natsu and Lucy and greeted them, sitting next to the pair. "We're here right now," Natsu pointed towards a spot that was right next to the stream, Levy and Lucy leaning closer to see. "If we walk maybe for about 10 more minutes we'll see the stream."

"Finally! I want to go back."

"Awh, come on, Luce. You know you love it,"

"You just think I love everything, don't you?"

"I think you love me," Lucy gave him a scowl as she turned away, standing up to go check up on the kids. Natsu made sure he saw the blush on her cheeks before grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help but tease the blonde.

As Lucy walked away, Levy glanced in Natsu's direction than back at Lucy. She noticed something between them. Was it love? She could notice Natsu would constantly tease her and grin like an idiot around her blonde best friend. And Lucy just seemed to be smiling more with him. Had she blushed over another counselor before? Levy doesn't think so.

She decided to talk to him.

"Do you like Lucy?" She was blunt and watched as Natsu looked at her in surprise, taken back by that question. "I guess," Natsu answered as he looked at the blunette, getting uncomfortable from her gaze. Levy looked like a deer in front of a car about to get hit – her eyes so wide and curious.

"No, not _I guess_." Levy shook her head in disapproval earning Natsu to cock an eyebrow at her direction, trying to see where in the hell she was going with this. "Yes or no? Do you like Lucy like I like Gajeel?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Answer the question, Natsu!"

"Wh –"Natsu's eyes wondered as his eyes caught a couple of boys about to eat berries off a certain bush making his eyes widen in alarm. He quickly stood up and screamed at them, tackling the four that almost ate poisonous berries. Levy sighed and watched Natsu wrestle with the boys, rolling around in the dirt.

So close.

* * *

"Oh my god – snake!" A couple of girls squealed in alarm making Lucy's eyes perk up. "Snake?" She gasped making Natsu and the majority of people stare at the girl's that squealed and ran away from a certain place. It started to get crowded and Natsu pushed past them, checking to see if the snake was also poisonous. "Oh, it's Paul!"

"Who the fuck is Paul?" Gajeel asked as she came up behind Natsu who was crouched down on the ground, poking at the green and yellow snake. "Paul!" Natsu presented the green and yellow snake at Gajeel who reeled back, staring at the reptile.

Natsu grinned and held it in his hands as he went to go show Lucy. "Hey Luce, look! It's Paul!" Natsu tapped Lucy's shoulder that turned towards him. "Who's Pau – _Snake!" _Lucy screamed as she backed away and tripped, falling on her bottom. The campers laughed as they saw the reaction coming from the counselor. Natsu also laughed as he crouched down holding the snake close to Lucy making her squeal again. "Natsu, damn it, get it away!"

"But Lucy, Paul is technically our child. We found him couple days ago, remember?"

"I remember, but he is no child of mine, get it away!"

"Come on, you're making Paul sad, look at him."

"Natsu Dragneel, stop acting so stupid and put that slithering thing back where it came from!" Lucy covered herself as Natsu brought the snake even closer towards the blonde. Natsu sighed and stood back up, watching as the campers all stared at him. "Who wants to pet the snake?"

"We do!" The campers all screamed raising their hands as Natsu grinned, sitting on a boulder to let the campers come and pet Paul. Lucy stood up and dusted herself off, cursing under her breath. How much she hated snakes, they were creepy. "Oh Lu-Chan, are you afraid of snakes?"

"Yes, they're gross and ew."

"And an 8 year old can touch one," Levy said as she pointed towards where Natsu was, a small little girl touching the snake. Lucy shivered and looked away, crossing her arms over her big chest. "I don't care, keep that away from me."

"I also heard that it was your child," Lucy looked at Levy and blushed, shaking her head furiously. "You know Natsu, saying stupid stuff," Lucy nervously laughed earning a cough and a small _liar_ come from Levy's lips. Lucy glared at her blue haired best friend and looked at Natsu who was passing the snake around, a big grin on his lips. "He's just like a small child, you know?"

"A child you love," A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead as she gave the small blue-haired counselor a glare. Lucy could image Levy teasing her twice as more if they were together. She just ignored the counselor, waiting for Natsu to finish presenting the snake and for them to finally go back to the camp.

She could have been in France right now.

~**X**~

Lucy slowly dragged herself to her bed, tired and worn out from today's hiking trip. She feels like her legs will give out on her any second. Lucy finished taking a shower and hopped into her own bed, groaning as her legs finally gave out on her. Most of the campers were still out, all chatting and eating smores at the bonfire that was happening right now while Lucy was in the cabin, tired of her mind.

She was going to get a lot of rest for tomorrow's swim competition. Lucy was participating – almost threatened – in the swim competition from Erza and so, she was going to be one of the contestants.

Lucy lied sideways on her bed, sighing into the darkness. She didn't want to be alone; she wanted at least somebody in here with her but her legs hurt so much she had to give up going to the bonfire. Lucy pouted and hugged her Plue doll, staring at her window. The stars were out and it made Lucy smile. She loved stars.

Not knowing, the cabin door opened and a certain counselor stepped in, his mouth stuffed with crackers and marshmallows. He felt bad his favorite counselor was all alone in their cabin and so he decided to bring her some smores and spend some time with her before the kids came back.

"Luce?" His voice was a hush tone, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. Natsu heard the bed creak and sighed, reaching for a small lamp. "Lucy, you awake?"

"Natsu?" Her voice echoed through the place, a small smile coming on his lips. "Lucy! Damn, it's dark in here. I brought you some crackers!" Natsu sat on the counter, seeing Lucy sit up she looked at him, blinking several times.

"Oh, wait, let me come down," Lucy mumbled as she started to climb down her bunk bed, her feet coming contact with the cool wooden floor. Lucy climbed on the counter where Natsu was sitting on and smiled, grabbing the cracker from his hands. She started to nibble on it while Natsu looked at her cute figure. "Were you sleeping? Sorry to wake you, if you were. I just didn't want to leave you alone,"

"Was a certain somebody worried?"

"Of course, there are some rapists here, you know."

"Really?" Natsu couldn't help but snicker when he saw the worried face coming from the woman. Natsu just shook his head and ruffled her hair earning her to pout childishly. Natsu chuckled and took out a piece of chocolate from his pocket, Lucy's eyes lighting up in delight. "Are you stealing camp property?"

"In case you have forgotten, it is called Camp _Dragneel_." Lucy mentally slapped herself in the face as she forgot the camp was his camp. Lucy laughed and shook her head, continuing to nibble on the cookie.

"You could have stayed." Lucy mumbled making Natsu shrug and reach for his sleep-pants. "And let you be alone? I think not," He said as he stripped his shirt off and started to strip his pants off, making Lucy blush and look away. Natsu's hot body was too much for Lucy to bear. "Can I ask you something?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu half-naked sitting on his bed. His pajama-pants on, he was ready to go to bed. "Sure,"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Lucy looked at him in shock, a small blush making its way to her cheeks again. Sleep with him? In which way does he mean? "O – Of course not!" Lucy shouted, embarrassed he would ask a question like that. Natsu shook his head as he noticed Lucy's fidgeting manner. "I meant, on my bed, next to me." Lucy cocked an eyebrow at his direction, wondering what he's talking about. Why does he want that from her?

Lucy stared at the ground, wondering if it was some trick to tease her something. "Will you? I had a bad dream last night and I don't want it coming back," Natsu pouted and looked at Lucy with those adorable puppy-dog eyes she adored. "Err . . ."

"I promise I won't do anything but sleep,"

"Fine! But if I wake up in the next morning feeling violate, I'm _so_ going to drown you in the lake!" Natsu flashed Lucy a grin and she sighed, getting off the counter she got in Natsu's bed. She was lucky the bunk beds weren't as small, that way they don't need to squeeze in so tightly.

Lucy eyed Natsu once more before going in the inside of the bunk bed, Natsu going in after she did. Lucy lied down and put her Plue doll between them, making sure they didn't touch in any way. Natsu pouted at the act but place his arm around the Plue doll and Lucy's waists, a small blush on her cheeks.

She was thankful for the darkness. "You know, you're really childish."

"You can be my hot mom then,"

"As if! Go to sleep pervert!"

"Good night, sexy mom."

"Go to sleep!" And with that, Lucy and Natsu fell asleep wrapped in blankets and their arms; for tomorrow, they'll be teased even more.


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Good night, sexy mom."_

_"Go to sleep!" And with that, Lucy and Natsu fell asleep wrapped in blankets and their arms; for tomorrow, they'll be teased even more._

* * *

Natsu moved just a bit as he heard giggling from – where? Natsu paid no attention to it, going back to sleep to be woken up once again by giggling. Was it Lucy? Natsu mumbled something like _stop_ being going back to sleep, his hand finding something warm and small to hold. What was it? Soon, he heard giggling again and a flash, making his eyes widen. He noticed a couple of girls and boys hovering over them. They gasped and ran away while Natsu sat up, mumbling a curse word. He looked to see the campers staring at him, some giggling while some smirking, some was cursing and some was glaring. What in the world was happening?

Natsu lifted up his right hand to see it was interlaced with Lucy's who was still asleep peacefully. Natsu freaked out for a moment and checked if his clothes were on and sighed in relief, looking back at the campers. "What time is it?"

"Time for you two to get a room," One of the campers said making everyone burst into laughter. Natsu scolded and let Lucy's hand go, letting her sleep some more. Natsu stood up and stretched, noticing that everyone paid their close attention to the counselor.

"Did you have a good sleep with Lucy?" One teased. Natsu gave him a scowl as he looked at his phone, noticing that it was past 8. When was the swim competition again? "We need to leave at 9,"

"Thanks Lynn."

"No problem," Natsu smiled at the dark-haired girl, noticing that she was up and emotionless like always. Natsu yawned and went back to his bed, deciding he should wake Lucy up and they should all go to breakfast.

"Don't do anything naughty." One of the boys teased making Natsu roll his eyes and lean against his bed, poking Lucy on the arm. "Hey, Luce." Natsu whispered, Lucy mumbling something then going back to sleep. "Lucy, wake up," Natsu tried again, Lucy turning to face Natsu this time. Her eyes were closed but Natsu knew she was awake. "Open your eyes, weirdo. We need to get ready,"

"I want to sleep for a few more minutes . . ."

"Come on, we need to go to the mess hall and eat breakfast and it's the swim competition today," Lucy groaned and shoved her face into the pillow. "5 more minutes . . ." Natsu rolled his eyes and turned away, letting her sleep just for a bit more. "Alright kiddos, get your ass moving to the mess hall!" The kids all cheered and started to file out, most of them going in their pajamas.

Natsu didn't mind at all as he looked for a shirt to wear, yawning time to time.

When the last girl was out he went over to his bed again, shaking Lucy awake who just whined at the male. "Come on, sleepy-head." Natsu said poking Lucy in the stomach who jerked to his movement. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

"Then go and leave me! I'm tired!"

"Come on, I can't just leave you."

"Yes you can, goodbye child." Natsu pursed his lips and leaned in closer, trying to wiggle his arms underneath her. "Hey sexy mom, time to get up." Natsu said in a hush whisper, bringing her body closer as his arms were now under and around her. Lucy whined as she opened her eyes to be greeted by a pair of black ones. "Great, your eyes are open." Natsu mumbled, his face nuzzling into the side of her neck. Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around his head, letting him nuzzle. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to breakfast," And with that, Natsu picked her up while Lucy squealed. Lucy struggled to be let down but Natsu's strong arms kept her in place. "Natsu!"

"Don't worry, I got your sandals."

"That's not what I meant!" Lucy whined as Natsu handed her the sandals, putting her down in front of the mess hall. Lucy gave his chest a smack as her cheeks glowed a healthy red.

"Idiot," Lucy stuck her tongue out as she grabbed a hair-band and left to go inside, Natsu chuckling. He followed her inside and got greeted by the other counselors, also his father and mother. "Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Grandine grabbed his face in her small pale hands, giving his cheek a kiss.

Natsu gave her a scold as he followed the blonde to their table, grabbing a plate.

Lucy started to fill her plate along with Natsu, his plate growing fast. Once they finished, they made their way to their table and sat next to their friends.

"Did you two sleep well?" Lisanna asked her eyes still droopy as she looked like she didn't sleep at all last night. Lucy nodded as a spoon hung from her mouth, her hands making their way up to her eyes to rub the sleep off. "You remember the nightmare I told you about I had couple days ago? Well, Lucy slept next to me last night –"

"You two slept together?"

"-And I had the best sleep!"

"You two slept _together_?" Mirajane asked once again, Lucy ignoring the white-haired counselor. Lucy was afraid Natsu was going to talk about it and she was prepared for this. Her mind was still fuzzy and so, she didn't process everything they were saying.

"Uh-huh," Was her response, the other counselors staring in disbelief. "What? So you two basically had sex in the cabin?"

"We did not have sex! We just simply slept next to each other, fully clothes and without a perverted mind," Lucy snapped at Gray who raised his hands in reason. Couldn't kill to try. Lucy put her spoon back in her mouth, hoping that they won't ask any more questions. Luckily, nobody did and the subject was changed to the swim competition. "You do understand Juvia is going to win, right?"

"As if, I'll win this year. Sorry Juvia, I know you're a great swimmer and all but this year, I have this down!" Natsu replied smugly as he eyed his blue-haired companion, seeing the frown she was giving him. "Juvia does believe Juvia will win, _again_."

"Lucy, how well can you swim?" Lucy looked up from her bowl of frosted flakes, the counselor's eyes all on her. Were they talking to her? "What?"

"How's that frosted flakes coming through?" Lucy shot Gray a glare as she swallowed, whipping her lips. "I can swim, I guess." They were talking about this, right? "Right! I have Lucy in my team this year, so suck it all of you!" Natsu shouted in victory as he stood up to slam his palms against the table. They started to all argue and talk, Lucy blocking their voices out.

It was too early for this.

"Princess, are you feeling alright?" Lucy looked to the side to see the orange-haired counselor smiling at her with the most beautiful smile that could just melt any girl's heart. But he wasn't her type, he was just beautiful. "I'm fine,"

"Winning is being a man!"

"Oh gosh, I'm excited!"

"I'm going to win, damn it!"

"In your dreams, fire-breath!"

"Keep calm, all of you. It's too early for this," Lucy looked up to see Erza sighing while rubbing her temples, a small smile coming to her lips. Somebody who understood her pain. "Don't stress yourself, dear." A blue-haired counselor said, smiling softly at the scarlet-haired counselor. Lucy noticed that they were a couple and they looked real good together. She felt slightly jealous. "Come on, Luce! Let's hurry and get dressed so we can practice!" Natsu grabbed her arm, grinning widely.

Erza had someone so gentle and calm like Jellal and she had this. What the hell was this?

Lucy shook her head and tried prying the idiot off her. "Geez, calm down! You're going to have a cramp if you start swimming right after you ate!" Lucy warned but Natsu snorted, planting his hands on his lips. "That's just bullshit. I do it all the time and I never get a cramp!"

"Listen for once, idiot."

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

"You, obviously!" Lucy sighed as she listened to the boys bicker once again. She excused herself to left to go find a quiet place to be at. Her table was too loud and crazy.

As Lucy as walking, she bumped into a beautiful blue-haired woman. Lucy put her hands on the woman's shoulder to steady her, feeling bad she almost knocked over her. "Sorry,"

"Ah, it's alright – oh Lucy-Chan." Lucy looked at her, trying to see if she seen this woman before. "I'm sorry; I'm Grandine Dragneel – Natsu's mother." Lucy squinted once again, trying to see if she was lying. How was someone like her related to Natsu? Lucy could see where Wendy had turned out. "Oh Mrs. Dragneel! Have we met before?"

"Never, but my kids do talk a lot about you." There it was again. "Eh? They do?"

"Wendy told me some things about you while Natsu runs his mouth all day long," Grandine giggled after seeing Lucy's expression. "My, you are beautiful." Lucy blushed as she thanked the blue-haired woman. "You're also very beautiful," Grandine thanked Lucy and the two smiled at each other, Lucy starting to think it was getting awkward.

"Hope you're having a good time? Natsu isn't bothering you a lot, is he?" Lucy shook her head at the lady, laughing a bit. "He gets as crazy as he can get," Grandine laughed to this, her laughter filling the air. "Just like this father,"

"Honey? Is everything okay?"

"Speak of the devil, here he is." Grandine eyed the red-haired man who just entered their conversation. Lucy turned and stared at the handsome man, amazed on how handsome he was. She now understands where Natsu got his looks from. Wendy was a split image of Grandine and Natsu was of Igneel. "Good morning, Mr. Dragneel."

"Oh look, it's Lucy!" _Does everyone know her?_ Lucy smiled sweet towards the man who supposedly owned the place. "How do you like camp, Lucy?"

"It's great Mr. Dragneel."

"Hope Natsu isn't bothering you too much," Lucy laughed and shook her head. "He's perfect . . ."

* * *

"Goddamn it, you can't just shove me in the water like that! We haven't even started and Mirajane said not to enter the damn water yet!" Gray complained to the man who just smirked, ignoring the counselor who just complained. Natsu had shoved Gray into the waters 3 times and Gray was getting angry, Erza always looking when he was about to shove him in the water.

"Will you two shut it?" Lisanna growled, annoyed that she had to listen to their constant whining and arguing. Lucy mumbled a small _thank you_ as she stood next to Gray, her arms crossed. She didn't like the idea that the counselors had to do the swim competition and not the kids. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The kids cheered their counselors on and Lucy couldn't help but think this was just a big waste of time. She never did like competitions. "What's with the long face?"

"I _hate_ competing."

"Owh, come on, this is actually fun."

"Coming from the guy who got mad he got shoved in the water by an idiot," Natsu started to howl with laughter, startling the white-haired counselor as he started to hold his gut and laugh. Gray just shut his mouth, glaring at the ground. "And you, stop acting so idiotic." Lucy pointed at Natsu – Gray now snickering – who stopped laughing. "Who got your panties in a bunch?"

"The same person who talks about me to their parents."

"You talk about Lu-Chan?"

"Oh god – it was by accident!" Lucy huffed and looked away, a big frown on her lips. She just wanted to be in bed. This was seriously ruining her mood. "Somebody's moody," Natsu mumbled as he switched sides with Gray, the male scowling at the pink counselor.

Lucy just snorted as she looked away, her legs crossing each other. She didn't feel comfortable standing in a bikini in front of all these people for a long period of time. Sure she loved showing off her curves to everyone and bragging to people but she wasn't a slut. She had her limits also. "Come on, a frown doesn't suit your beautiful face,"

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"It'll get me somewhere with you, now smile!" Natsu grinned at the blonde who looked away from him, afraid her lips might move on their own and make her smile. "Smile!" Natsu said once more as he grabbed her face and made her look at him. Lucy swatted his hand away and glare at him, her eyes accidently roaming to his body. He was standing in front of her with only a pair of swim trunks on and she has the urge to run her hands down his body.

Curse Natsu and his sexy body.

"Why is my sexy mother so gloomy?" Grandine's head perked up from somewhere in the ground hearing _sexy mother_ but ignored it as she wasn't mentioned again. She was the only mother there – right? "Stop calling me that and I don't want to be here. I want to be in bed, sleeping."

"It's a beautiful Saturday evening. Stop being such a party pooper,"

"I don't give a fuck, I wanna be in bed."

"Geez, calm down." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder sighing as the blonde ignored him once again. The other counselors were trying to block them off as they started their own conversation, waiting for Mr. And Mrs. Dragneel to start to competition. Suddenly Natsu got an idea but he knew it wouldn't be good but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? "Hey Luce,"

"What?" Natsu gave Lucy's shoulders a gentle shove making Lucy grab onto his arm, staring at him with wide eyes. Did he just try and shove her into the water? "Oh no, you won't."

"I will if you keep acting like this,"

"Natsu Dragneel, I swear to god –"

"What do you swear?" Another nudge made Lucy step back a bit, grabbing his arm as if it was her lifeline. She hissed and looked at the counselor who looked amused over the sight. "Don't," Lucy half-hissed, half-begged. Natsu just smirked as he stepped closer, his arms moving again. Lucy shrieked slightly as Natsu pushed her to the edge. "Natsu Dragneel, I swear I'll drown you!"

"I can deal with that," And with that Natsu shoved Lucy backwards making her squeal and reach for anything to grab. She ended up grabbing Natsu's scarf, both of them falling and splashing into the lake.

Now the counselors were staring at the kids were staring.

Lucy popped up from underneath the waters, Natsu following soon after she did. Lucy coughed up water as she glared at the pink-haired counselor who stood while Lucy floated. Damn his height too! Lucy hated how he was almost 6'2 and she was only 5'6. Curse her mother on being so short.

Natsu looked back at the blonde, wagging his eyebrows at her amusingly while she glared, getting ready to kill. "Hey idiots! What are you two doing in the waters?" Gray called from above, making Lucy even angrier. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not!"

"Get back here!"

"I'm going to die; mommy, daddy!" Natsu squealed as he ran into shore, an angry counselor chasing him. He dodged objects as he hid behind his mother, Lucy standing in front of his mother. "Natsu Dragneel, come here so I can go drown you in that lake over there!"

"Excuse me?" Grandine stared at her in disbelief as Natsu squealed, not wanting to die in the hands on the girl he possibly might like. "Natsu, what did you do now?" Igneel asked, sighing. He wouldn't be surprised. "Nothing – Help!" Natsu shouted as he ran away, Lucy chasing right after him. "They make a good couple."

"Grandine, it's not the time for start matchmaking."

"But look at him, he seems so happy!" Igneel couldn't help notice his son's happiness. Even though he was squealing and running around like a little girl. "I pray he'll see sunlight tomorrow,"

"Not with a crazy girl like Lucy, he won't." The two went back to work, trying to start the swim competition.

Natsu ran back onto deck, now hiding behind Erza who silently groaned. "Natsu!" Lucy snapped as she stood in front of the scarlet-woman who looked bored out of her mind. "Hi, Erza. Would you mind handing me over that idiot that's behind you?"

"If you promise not to make loud noises,"

"No promises,"

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I wanted to brighten your mood up, not make you even gloomier!"

"You could have not done that then!" Lucy now stood up straight. She stomped her foot on the wooden deck, pouting ever so slightly. Natsu looked at her and chuckled a bit, seeing her childish side, he couldn't help but think she was cute. "Come on, Lu-Chan. A harmless prank, nothing more." Lucy eyed her best friend and sighed, understanding what she meant. It was true. "Yeah, harmless prank!"

"Oh shut it you, you're lucky you're still alive,"

"I love you?"

"He admits it!" Levy cheered along with Mirajane making Natsu click in tongue in disapproval. _Idiots,_ is what Lucy thought, returning to her previous spot next to Gray. That dip in the lake was refreshing but she still wanted to go back.

Igneel and Grandine finally came back, both smiling. "Ready for the annual swimming competition?" The counselors and kids cheered a bit, some putting a lot more enthusiasm then the next. "What do we have to do this year, pops?"

"Water volley-ball." The counselors stared at him in shock. _Water volley-ball_? They thought they were going to swim – not play ball.

"We separated the teams and whoever wins gets the prize of having a day off from all this crazy fresco." Lucy couldn't help but look at Igneel with wide eyes, suddenly getting so interested. Day off? Lucy was _so_ going to try her best then, so those Volley-ball lessons she had in high school actually paid off.

"The teams will be – Erza, Jellal, Natsu, and Lucy." The four joined together, grinning slightly. "The next team will be – Levy, Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia." Levy cheered with Juvia saying they'll win while the guys grunted less enthusiastic about this. "Last will be Elfman, Lisanna, Loke, and Mirajane."

"Oh, the Strauss siblings are all together?"

"Shit, this is going to be hell."

"Why? Why is it going to be hell?" Lucy looked around, trying to figure out why they were so afraid of the Strauss siblings. They were all so very nice – weird – people. "They're really competitive," Levy whispered from besides her making Lucy look at them in surprise. Mirajane and Lisanna were? She could see how Elfman was but she couldn't see Lisanna and Mirajane being competitive. "It's okay, we'll win,"

"Yes! We will, I need a break, _we_ need a break." Lucy eyed Erza, Natsu, and Jellal as they looked at her in surprise. She was the one glooming just a few minutes ago and seeing that she was this excited to win, shocked them. A grin stretched across Natsu's face and he gave Lucy's back a pat. "That's the spirit!"

"Day-off, hm?"

"Seems interesting, right, love?"

"It does, maybe we should try too!"

"If you win, Erza, I promise I'll buy you strawberry cake – as many as you like."

"You have no idea what you just said . . ." Natsu mumbled making Lucy just wave him off, looking at Erza with wide pleading eyes. Erza's eyes also widen and she smiled, nodding in approval. "Jelly, we better win this!" Erza said as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm, smiling brightly. Jellal smiled and nodded at her girlfriend making Lucy cheer in victory.

"Watch out people, we'll be winning this year!"


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Watch out people, we'll be winning this year!"_

* * *

"Luce, I was thinking, maybe we should keep Jellal and Erza up in front of and maybe us in back because – I'm one hell of an awesome volleyball player." Natsu smirked as he boasts about his awesomeness. Lucy rolled her eyes as she applied her second layer of sunscreen. She was going to be out here the whole day; she didn't want to get sunburned like some kids did on their hiking trip. God, nobody listened to her. "I'm pretty good myself."

"Then we should be right front, right?"

"Wrong, all the good members should be in back because they help the most."

"I thought it was the front?"

"Back, mister."

"Well I say front."

"Back!"

"Front!"

"Back!"

"Front!"

"Shut the hell up!" Natsu and Lucy both cringed as they heard Erza scream from the waters, Jellal trying to calm his girlfriend down. The two didn't realize they were screaming at each other and both blushed in embarrassment. "Natsu and Lucy, sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S –"The campers started to sing and Lucy blushed even more, Natsu giving them a glare.

"I'll be in front with Erza, you and Jellal being in the back." Lucy nodded as Natsu's plan might actually work. The first group they were playing was Gray's team. "You better not loose, Ice-brains is in that group."

"And you better not loose, or else, somebody will be sleeping out in the woods tonight and I heard it was going to rain," Lucy gave Natsu a small pat on the shoulder as she left to go to her teammates. Natsu gulped and watched as his teammate skipped into the waters.

"Go Natsu-Nii!" He heard Romeo shout from the stand. Natsu turned and gave him the thumbs up, him following after Lucy. "You ready for my team to kick your ass, Natsu?"

"In your teams, ice-princess. I have Lucy in my team, so you can just kiss that day off goodbye."

"How do you know if Lucy is good, anyways?"

"She said she played volleyball in her early high school years. Who am I to say she didn't?" Gray eyed Lucy to see she was holding the ball in her hand, bouncing it up and down with her hands. "Point proven, but still, I'm not going to lose." Natsu cocked an eyebrow at Gray and smirked, knowing that he was just all talk. "I'm winning, or else, I'll be sleeping outside tonight."

"Awwh, did your girlfriend threaten you?"

"Shut up, stripper. At least Lucy and I are progressing unlike you and Juvia who known each other for what? 4 years?"

"You and Lucy known each other for almost two weeks and you're like this! Are you sure you like her or are you messing around with her?" Natsu looked at Gray, hurt to think he would think Natsu was the type to play around with girl's feelings. "I'm not like that so shut your mouth," Natsu growled as he made his way over to Lucy who smiled, greeting him. Gray sighed and shook his head, looking at the couple who was already arguing.

"Gray-Sama, are you okay?" Gray turned to see Juvia blushing and fidgeting in place. Has it really been 4 years? Gray smiled and shook his head, putting his hand right above her waists.

"Come on, Juvia. We have a game to win," And with that, the two left to go find their partners.

The two teams were in the waters while the other team was with the campers, cheering on certain counselors while the other counselors all grinned like mad-men. "Alright, the rules are simple. It's like volleyball but in the waters. You can't let the ball touch the water or else it's a point to the team who served the ball. Whoever gets the most points in 20 minutes wins and get's to play Mirajane's team. Got it?"

"Got it!" The counselors all shouted as Igneel grinned, looking at the counselors, back and forth. He brought forth Natsu and Gray to do rock paper scissors, the two males smirking at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" The two males held out their palms, Gray doing rock while Natsu doing scissors. "You cheated, bastard!"

"How did I cheat?"

"You were about to do paper, I saw it!"

"I did rock, dumbass!"

"No, you cheated! I saw you!"

"Natsu, it's just rock paper scissors, calm down."

"He cheated!"

"Idiot, it's a game!" Natsu growled at Gray, about to punch him but Igneel threw the ball at his face, causing the pink-haired counselor to fall back into the waters, a big splash accruing. "Damn you, old man!" Gray snickered and took the ball that floated on top of the waters and stepped back, Natsu standing back up as his water dripped from the water. "Natsu looks _way_ better wet." Lisanna commented as Mirajane laughed, agreeing with her younger sibling. They focused their attention on the game again, the both of them betting on Natsu's team.

They really wanted to play their team.

"Alright, play!" Grandine blew her whistle and Gray threw the ball in the air, smacking the ball to the other side. It flew by Natsu's and Erza's head and Lucy smacked it up front, Erza jumping up to slam it against the water to the other side. Juvia and Levy all squealing like girls as they ran away. Erza smirked and Natsu gave her a high five, grinning like an idiot. "Erza, you hit the ball too hard!"

"Igneel-San said nothing about hitting it too hard." They all looked at the red-haired man and he just shrugged, acting like they weren't staring at her.

Gajeel growled and grabbed the ball, glaring at Erza. "Let me do it this time," He shoved Gray aside who went to his place, grumbling something under his breath. He threw the ball in the air and hit the ball over the net, Natsu jumping up in the air to smack it. Gray dolphin dived forward as he hit the ball, splashing into the waters below. Erza slapped the ball back to their side and Juvia hit the ball towards Levy who tossed the ball to the other side.

The ball came towards Lucy who bounced the ball towards Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Got it!" He shouted as he tossed the ball in the air, jumping up high to slam the ball into the waters in front of Levy who squealed once again. "Two points for team Natsu!" Wendy squeaked from the shore, Grandine by her side who smiled at her daughter. Natsu cheered as he automatically went over to Lucy, high fiving her with both his hands. Lucy laughed and grabbed his hands which were high up in the air, the two of them grinning at each other. "I'm not sleeping outside!"

"I'm going to have my day off!" Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and stuck his tongue out. "You're pretty good." Lucy smiled and stuck her tongue back out at him. "You're not bad yourself."

"Hey love-birds! Stop flirting and get your asses ready for the next game!"

"Say that to my face, tin can!" Natsu ran on over to the net, ready to fight with Gajeel who growled at him. They started to throw insults at each other and Lucy sighed, Erza coming to her side. "You like him, don't you?" Lucy flushed and shook her head violently. "No way!"

"It seems like he likes you."

"Well, Natsu's always like that to people, not just me."

"More towards you."

"For fuck sakes, we're just friends!" Erza gave Lucy a playful wink and Lucy flushed even more, scowling at her scarlet-friend. The counselors all got in their positions again, getting ready to play for the rest of the 20 minutes they got. "I'm not losing, flame-head!"

"You already are icy-bastard!" The ball was thrown up in the air again by Gajeel, Jellal rushing to hit it over. It ball went towards Natsu who smacked the ball over to the other side, Levy using her small hands to smack it back. Lucy jumped forward and gasped as it was about to hit the waters, hitting it with her arm as she fell into the waters. Natsu noticed and rushed over to help, hitting the ball without even knowing himself. "You okay, Luce?"

"Yes, how'd you do that?"

"Hit the ball without even looking!"

"I did?" Natsu turned to have the ball hit him right on the face. It made a painful sound and Lucy cringed, Gray and Gajeel on the other side laughing like idiots. The ball fell and Lucy gasped when she saw that his face was red.

"Ouch!" Natsu shouted as he reached up to his face to hold it. The two started even laughing harder once they saw red-faced Natsu. "Are you okay?" Lucy gasped as she looked at him wide-eyed, reaching up to touch his face. As Lucy's hand came closer, Natsu's face burned and so, he bent down and brought his face underwater, startling the blonde. He came back up, screaming in pain. "That _buuuuurns!_" Once again, Gray's and Gajeel's laughter became louder, some of the camper's now laughing along with them. "Jesus, Natsu, your face is red!"

"It burns like hell!"

"Here come on –"

"-Mom I need ice!" Natsu shouted as he stood up and ran towards his mother who stood up from her chair, looking at her son with a worried expression. Lucy sighed and looked at the other side of the net to see Gray and Gajeel both giving each other high-fives, laughing like idiots. "Oh god – did you see his face?"

"You should have seen bunny-girl's reaction to it!"

"H – He was like, _it burns!_" Gray and Gajeel burst into laughter once more, Lucy frowning at them. The game was paused and Lucy went on over to Natsu and Grandine, Grandine holding her cool water-bottle to his face since it was the only thing cool she had. "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"Y – Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your face is really red, dear."

"It'll be fine soon. The stinging is going down."

"Will you be able to play?" Natsu grinned at her reassuringly and Lucy sighed, smiling. Lucy sat next to Natsu and sighed, crossing her leg over her other one. "I'm going to get those bastards back." Natsu growled as he glared at the two counselors in the waters laughing. Lucy nodded and frowned at the two, the pair sighing at the same time.

"Natsu!" The pair soon heard Lisanna's voice coming closer. Natsu turned around along with Lucy, the two of them seeing Lisanna standing in front of them, a frown on her face. "Look at you! Your face looks bad,"

"Correction, my face looks sexy." Lucy couldn't help but snort in response. Natsu shot her a look and she looked away innocently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I'll be in the waters soon."

"Are you sure? I could go in for you or something."

"Nah, besides, Luce and I are the best and the best always needs to stick together!" Lucy blushed and looked at the pink-haired counselor who grinned at her, Lisanna smiling sweetly. "I see, well, you better hurry then. The people are getting impatient!" And with that, the silver haired counselor skipped back to her spot next to her older brother and sister. "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"About sticking together and the best."

"Of course, Luce." Lucy blushed once more and she stood up, almost scowling at him. "Let's go, tomato." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him playfully, Natsu looking at her with a glare. Lucy laughed and ran back into the waters before Natsu got the chance to do something to her.

The game was back in play.

"How's your face, pinky? Oops, I meant, tomato?" Gray snickered as Natsu glared at him from the other side, holding the ball in his hands. "I'm going to get you back later, ice-princess."

"Let's see you try." The whistle was blown again and Natsu tossed the ball towards Lucy who took the ball, serving the ball over to the next side. Levy reached forward and smacked the ball back, Jellal diving for the ball. Erza took the ball as it reached the air, the scarlet woman hitting it hard over to the other side. Gray hit the ball before it hit the floor and tossed it over to Juvia who hit the ball over the net, the ball hitting Lucy's hand to hit it back, hard. "This one is for you, tomato!"

"Fuck you, Gray!" And the two were up in the air, reaching for the ball. Gray smirked at Natsu whole glared, smacking the ball onto the ground making a big splash. "Three points for Team Natsu!"

"Suck it, bitch."

"I'll never lose to you."

"But guess what? You just did." Natsu smirked in victory, running over to Lucy to celebrate. Gray rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing as his rival cheered in victory. The game wasn't even over yet.

~**X**~

The game has ended and Gray's team eventually let Natsu's team since it was 15 to 6 and they were getting tired of them. Now Mirajane's team stood in front of Natsu's team, the team terrified and nervous except Lucy who looked confused and calm as ever. Mirajane stepped forward and Natsu stepped forward, the two smiling at each other. "Let's have a good game," Mirajane said as she gave Natsu's large palm a squeeze, Natsu returning the squeeze. "The same goes for you." The two turned around and returned to their team. "Alright, it's Mirajane's team we're going against now."

"What's so bad about Mirajane's team?"

"The whole fucking family is in there!"

"What about it?"

"Oh, Luce. They're really competitive and –"Natsu shuttered at the thought. Lucy raised a brow at him but noticing that Jellal and Erza were both worried about this, Lucy couldn't help but feel a bit scared. They were _that_ bad? "Alright, Mirajane, Natsu, are you two ready?"

"I'm ready, pops!"

"We're ready, Mr. Dragneel." Igneel smiled and gave Mirajane and his son a look. He motioned for the teams to step forward as he made the beautiful Mirajane do rock paper scissors with Natsu. "Now, Natsu. You cannot cheat in rock paper scissors so do not shout that out."

"I got it, old man."

"Don't call me old!"

"You're old though. You're 35."

"That's not old, brat!"

"Who're you calling a brat, grandpa?"

"Natsu, Igneel!" Grandine snapped from her current position, the two Dragneel's cringing at the sound of their wife and mother's voice. The others laughed as the two males cursed and glared at each other, resuming the game. Mirajane and Natsu both shook their fists up and Mirajane laid out her slim palm out while Natsu had presented his pointer and middle finger in a scissor-looking way. "I win!"

"Good, you get the ball, Natsu." Igneel handed his son the ball making him grin and run back to boast to Lucy about his mad rock paper scissor skills.

Once they were all in position and ready, Lucy gulped and hoped she wouldn't mess up. She grabbed the ball and tossed it in the air, jumping up to hit the back of the ball to the other side of the net. Without Lucy realizing, the ball was already on the other side, Erza and Natsu both diving to hit the ball but their heads colliding by accident. How did the ball come back so quickly? She looked to se Lisanna being high-fived by her teammate. _Holy shit_.

Natsu and Erza separated the two of them groaning about how their head hurt and the both of them cursed, grabbing the ball that was floating above the waters. He strolled over to Lucy, handing her the ball. "See what I meant?" He said and Lucy nodded, her face going a bit pale.

Holy mother of god, they're monsters.

Lucy was once in position again, her hands shaking just a bit while sweat poured down her forehead. She didn't want to do this anymore. She wanted to stay alive for a few more decades. Lucy sucked in a deep breath and threw the ball up, hitting the ball over to the other side. This time, Lucy watched and saw that Lisanna and Mirajane were the quick ones. Moving to the right, Lucy hit the ball right when it was about to touch the water.

Everyone's eyes widen as they realized that Lucy hit the ball that came from the Strauss family – Loke not included. The ball hit the water on the other side and Lisanna and Mirajane looked surprised, pleased even. Lucy suddenly felt bashful but proud. "Luce, you did it! You hit the ball!"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't that hard finding out where it was going to hit."

"You are good, Lucy. I didn't even know that and I'm one of the fastest people."

"Good job, Lucy!" Mirajane smiled and winked from the other side of the net, Lucy sighing in process. This was making her heart race and her palms go sweaty. She never thought a game of volley ball will have this effect on her.

It was a tie and now Lucy needed to be fast and calculate everything which was going to happen. Natsu made Lucy go in front with him and Erza and Jellal in the back. Lucy could just feel the blood pumping through her veins. Her inner goddess was praising herself and Lucy had a faint smile on her face.

She could just taste the victory and day off.

~**X**~

Lucy was panting along with her teammates. Mirajane's team also seemed like they were out of breath and Lucy felt sort of good about that. The teams were tied and once more shot will win them the game since only 3 minutes remained in the game. "Come on, Natsu, guys! We can do this!" Lucy cheered on her team, every one of them out of breath. "Y – Yeah!" Natsu agreed, Lucy smiling to his grinning face.

They faced Mirajane's team once more, panting. They were going to do it. Just because they had determination. They watched as Loke served the ball over, Jellal carefully smacking the ball towards Erza who smacked the ball back over to the other side. Elfman reached over and hit the ball towards the front, Mirajane jumping up to spike the ball. Lucy gasped and dived forward, hitting the ball before it hit the water. Natsu now dived right after Lucy did, hitting the back towards Erza once more who hit the ball hard, Loke running to get it but falling back into the waters.

The ball had hit the floor.

"Hurry Loke! We only have 20 seconds left!" Mirajane shouted, noticing the time was ticking down and there were losing by one point. Loke scrambled to his feet but before he could hit it, the timer went off. Mirajane and Lisanna gasped, along with the campers who have been watching the whole time. Lucy's eyes widen in realization along with Natsu's, who both looked at each other. "D – Did we?"

"Win? Did we win?"

"Team Natsu had won!"

"W – We won!" Natsu shouted, cheers erupting from everywhere. Lucy looked at Natsu and grinned widely, jumping into his arms to give him a victory hug. Natsu hugged her tight, spinning her around in a circle.

"We won!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They won! And dskjghewke, Camp is up. B]  
I'm just so happy I got to update at least two stories today. _She will be mine_ is updated people. Go check it out and read it and looove it! Review for me also and there will be more chapters! Thanks soo much and I'm already writing chapter 5 for _The Chase_ just because you people love me and my stories so much. ;u;  
I NEED TO WRITE, GODDAMN IT. It shall be up by tomorrow afternoon, since I go to school tomorrow. Fuuuuuuck -  
HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE. 2013, finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"W – We won!" Natsu shouted, cheers erupting from everywhere. Lucy looked at Natsu and grinned widely, jumping into his arms to give him a victory hug. Natsu hugged her tight, spinning her around in a circle._

_"We won!"_

* * *

Lucy eyes opened over the fact that the sun was shining over her face and it was burning her face. She even told Natsu that she didn't want to be in the bed that was closest to the window but he just _had_ to pick the bed out. Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes, blinking couple of times as her vision perfected on the scene in front of her. Natsu was next to her snoring like a bear and Erza and Jellal were all the way across the room, cuddling each other as they slept peacefully. After they won the volleyball game yesterday, Igneel and Grandine let them sleep in their own air-conditioned, wi-fi provided cabin for a day while they go into Natsu's and Jellal's cabin to take care of the kids. Lucy hasn't felt this good in days.

She decided she needed to get up and so she stretched and let out a small sigh out of her lips, liking the feeling of how her bones cracked. She looked over to her side and tried thinking of a plan to go over and past Natsu. Should she go over him or maybe wake him up? Lucy's face flushed a bit at the thought of her going over Natsu's sleeping figure. What if he woke up while she was over him? What would he think? Lucy would die of embarrassment.

Lucy jumped as Natsu moved, groaning a bit. He threw an arm on her lap as he continued to snore, lying on his side. Why did he have to sleep in his boxers only? There was air-conditioning and sleeping next to a girl only in boxers just made it look weird.

Lucy lifted his hand up and off her lap, dropped it by his side as she was about to go over him and go to the bathroom but he shifted, _again_! Lucy silently cursed him as she just might as well go over him before her bladder explodes. He now lied on his back, his arm on his stomach while one was fisted into his pink locks, his mouth parted slightly. Damn, he looked hot. Lucy just wanted to reach over and – Lucy squeaked as Natsu grumbled something about, _"Don't do that_." And she almost jumped out of her skin.

She needed to use the bathroom.

Lucy prayed to god that he wouldn't wake up and ever so quietly she lifted her leg up, moving it over his hips as it now stayed by his other side, looking as if she was straddling him. Lucy blushed and now shifted her other leg, about to go over when suddenly she felt something warm on her hips, her body immediately reacted and she squeaked. She looked down to see sleepy and dark onyx eyes staring up at her. Somebody up there hated her.

"What are you doing?" His voice was hoarse and Lucy found it incredibly sexy. "O – Oh, I was just –"

"-Why are you on top of me?" Lucy gulped and tried thinking of an idea to make it not look as bad as it was. "I – I needed to go to the bathroom and you –"Lucy tried moving but Natsu's grip tightened like he was keeping her in place. She blushed and looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what he was doing. "It feels like you're trying to seduce me, Miss."

"Hell no! I need to pee!" Lucy gasped and blushed harder at her embarrassed outburst, wondering why it just came out. Natsu looked amused and Lucy scowled at him. "You need to pee?"

"Yes, so get your hands off me and let me go use the bathroom."

"But this position is comfortable."

"Pervert!"

"Keep your voice down, you don't want to deal with a cranky Erza," Natsu shushed her; Lucy gulped as she looked at Erza and Jellal who were still asleep. Lucy looked down at Natsu who was staring her, a small smirk on his face. "You know, this actually makes us look like a couple –"Lucy grabbed her pillow and started to suffocate him with him, trying to shut him as she felt like her face was burning hot. Her skin was on fire and her bladder was about to explode.

"Shut up!" She hissed as she got off him before he did something else, running into the bathroom to shut it close. Natsu grabbed the pillow off his face as he chuckled, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. He loved teasing her so much and today is their free day. He was going to make it fun.

Moments later the blonde came back out, her over-sized t-shirt hung loosely off his skinny body as her shorts were covered by the hem of the shirt, looking as if she wasn't wearing any pants. Natsu enjoyed the scene as she climbed over him again; glaring at him if he did something perverted she'll kill him.

Once she was over, she leaned against the wall and stared at the pink-haired counselor who stared back, a huge grin on his face. "What are you grinning at?"

"You,"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, nothing." Natsu replied as he lied down on his stomach, his head leaning against his arm as he continued to look at the blonde who flushed. "What are you going to do today?"

"I want to go for a swim and maybe do some exploring."

"Can I come with?"

"No way, you'll just annoy me with your annoying self."

"Ouch, that hurt." Natsu said as Lucy rolled her eyes, tsking at him. "The truth hurts, sweetheart." Lucy said as she also lied down like Natsu, the two staring into each other eyes. "You have brown eyes." Natsu commented making a ghost of a smile linger on her lips. "And you have black." Natsu's grinned and Lucy smiled back, liking how his grin made his whole face lit up. "If we had kids together –"

"-Oh god, please stop talking. How did this even turn into a conversation about kids?" Lucy sat back up, looking at him with pure embarrassment and Natsu also sat up, facing her as he crossed his legs. "No, look. If we did have kids together, what color eyes would they have? Would they have mind or yours? Or will it mix together and make it different color? That would be cool!"

"I don't know, stop acting stupid questions!"

"It's not a stupid question; I know you're curious too."

"Well, I don't want to talk about our future kids!" Lucy snapped and Natsu looked at her with pure amusement, his eyes wide in happiness. Lucy suddenly gasped as she recalled her last statement, her face flushing the bright pink color once more. "You just admitted you're going to have kids with me," Natsu smirked, leaning in close as he teasingly stared at her, Lucy pushing him away. "I – It came out wrong! I will never have kids with you!"

"Why not? How do you know?"

"Because knowing you, my kids will be messed up."

"Hey, I am perfectly normal. It's _you_ that's weird."

"Me? Weird? Ha! Says the guy with pink hair!" Natsu opened his mouth to retort something back but when they heard shifting from the other side, Natsu quickly tackled Lucy to the bed, his arm around her as his hand clamps over her mouth. Lucy looked at him with fury in her eyes but once Natsu looked at her with wide, fearful eyes her eyes widening in realization.

"Lucy? Natsu?" It was Erza's voice.

Natsu shut his eyes and pretended to snore and Lucy also closed her eyes, trying to keep her poker face on. God – what she heard from other people who woke Erza up in the morning was frightful and she didn't want to die so soon. Erza called out once more and when the two didn't answer, Erza sighed and lied back down, mumbling Jellal's name before her soft snores were heard again.

Natsu opened his eyes the same time Lucy did and they looked into each other's eyes, the two relieved. "I told you not to be so loud!" Natsu whisper-shouted, scolding her as Lucy gawked at him. "You were the one talking to me and making me mad! I didn't do anything!" She whisper-shouted back, glaring at the male. "You were the one screaming!"

"Well you made me mad!"

"I didn't do shit! You started screaming at me for nothing,"

"You called me weird!"

"Because you are weird!"

"I am not!"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

"_No!"_ Lucy sat up, her face burning hot as she glared at Natsu, not wanting to look at him. She couldn't believe he would say that, he was so perverted. Natsu lied back down on his bed, his arms wrapped around his head as he stared up at her, a smirk on his face. "I was just teasing you. Unless you really want to?" He cocked an eyebrow at her direction and Lucy just wanted to strangle him. "I do not want to kiss you, pervert!"

"Huh, most girls do."

"You know, you're not as dense as I thought you were."

"I am an 18 year old teenage boy, you know." Lucy rolled her eyes and nodded, waving him off as she looked at the clock. It was 9:30AM and she was already screaming. She was surprised Natsu was up so early, he usually sleeps till late. "Do you think your parents are okay?"

"They're fine. They love kids and they handled crazier."

"I could tell," Lucy scoffed as she looked at the pink-haired male. He looked at her as if he was offended, knowing who she was talking about. He just ignored it as he looked up at the ceiling, liking how they didn't need to sleep in bunk beds. The bed as so comfortable and Natsu loved it. Lucy did too since she fell asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow. He found that cute. "Well! I'm going to take a shower and go out,"

"Let me show you around."

"Fine, but if you get too annoying, I'm ditching you."

"Aye sir!" Natsu grinned and Lucy got off the bed, stretching her body once more. "I'm taking a shower first!" Lucy sang as she ran into the bathroom, grabbing everything she needed for a shower. Natsu watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and he sighed, lying back down on the bed.

He wonders if he could call this a date.

* * *

"Gah! Lucy and Natsu are so lucky they have a day-off today! It's _so_ hot!" Lisanna complained as she sat down on a rock on the pathway, sweat pouring down her body as she felt like she was sticky all over. Mirajane smiled and gave her younger sister a pat on the head, bringing her hand out in front of her.

"They'll be up and running tomorrow so don't worry."

"But Mira-Nee! We could have won and we could have been having the day off."

"I bet Natsu and Lucy are being all lovey dovey right now," Levy snickered to herself, the blue-haired counselor walking towards them. "You tease them too much, Levy." Mirajane giggled at the counselor who just smiled innocently towards the white-haired woman, acting as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

Mirajane honestly loved Natsu and Lucy together acting like a couple but she couldn't force them together. Levy was just trying to help Lucy find a boyfriend but from the looks of it, she had something else in mind.

"Get your asses moving the kids are scattered everywhere and if we lose one, who knows what that old man will do." Gajeel grunted as he rolled his eyes looking at the three ladies who looked at him. "Let's go them, Gajeel! Bye Lisanna, Mira!" Levy grabbed her boyfriend's arm as the two walked away from the siblings, Lisanna and Mira left to tan in the sun.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Mirajane looked at her sibling trying to think of an answer. "Well, I heard there was only two beds in the main cabin do you think Natsu and Lucy slept together?"

"On the same bed? I think so because Natsu wouldn't _dare_ to sleep in a bed next to a guy!"

"And I'm pretty sure Erza wanted to sleep with Jellal."

"Awh! I wish I was there to take pictures!"

"Take pictures of what?" Lisanna and Mirajane turned around to see the two winners of the volley ball game yesterday, a smile coming to their lips. Natsu and Lucy stood next to each other, staring at the sisters as they looked like they were practically beaming with joy. "It's so hot out here," Lucy complained as she fanned herself, the two girls agreeing while Natsu rolled his eyes. "It's not that hot."

"Well excuse us if heat doesn't affect you." Lucy sat next to Lisanna, sighing as sweat already poured down her body. Lisanna giggled and looked at Lucy, smiling at each other. "How was sleeping in the main cabins?"

"It was great. I haven't slept that well in ages."

"I see, who'd you sleep with, Lucy?" Lucy face flushed but she was thankful for the heat for already making it flushed. Luckily, nobody noticed. "Eh?"

"I heard that there was only two beds in the main cabins, who'd you sleep with?"

"She slept next to me, of course." Natsu boasted, smirking at the silver-haired beauties, Mirajane's eyes going wide with excitement. Lisanna's smile widen as her eyes darted from Natsu to Lucy. Lucy looked pretty embarrassed and by the look on her face, she didn't want Natsu telling anybody. "Sleep together? Next to each other? Like, in the same bed?"

"Where else?"

"Oh god! Did you sleep together well?" Mirajane looked at Lucy and back at Natsu, grabbing Natsu's hand tightly in his hands, her eyes wide and sparkling. Natsu stared at her, his eyebrows knitted together as he didn't understand what the woman was talking about. "Err. . . I guess?"

"Mira . . . it's not like that. We just slept _next to_ each other, not . . . you know."

"Well there must have been progress or something! Did you hold her in your sleep, Natsu?"

"I – I think so?" Mirajane squealed and jumped up and down, grinning widely. "Oh Natsu, I'm so proud of you!"

"For what?" Lucy quickly stood up and snapped her fingers at Mirajane, catching their attention. "No more!" Lucy squeaked as she grabbed Natsu's arm and pulled him along. "We're _leaving_!" She shouted as she ran away from the siblings, Natsu following and shouting for her to slow down and he could run by himself. When they were out of sight, Mirajane sighed in disappointment. "What's wrong, Mira-Nee?"

"They're so perfect for each other and they don't realize it!"

"They will, sooner or later."

"Lisanna, didn't you like Natsu before?" Lisanna blushed as Mirajane attacked her with questions.

~**X**~

"Stupid Mirajane . . . stupid Lisanna . . ." Lucy mumbled as she stomped down the path, Natsu behind her as he watched her every movement. He didn't understand Lucy, she was too weird. "They aren't stupid!" Natsu declared, finding it insulting that she was calling his friends insulting. "I didn't mean it like that," Lucy snapped, giving him a glare before stopping in her tracks. "Actually, this is your entire fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, why would you say that in front of those two!"

"Well, they asked so I replied with an honest statement. It's not right to lie, Luce." Natsu scolded and Lucy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. He was the one scolding her while she had the right to? Natsu is just so idiotic sometimes. "Fine, whatever just don't say anything nor do anything that'll make people think we're together."

"But we are, aren't we?"

"No! I meant in couple wise!"

"But, we're almost like a couple –"Lucy glared at him and shushed him walking away from him and Natsu followed her. "Jeez, you need to calm down, Luce. I'm just kidding." He grinned, swinging an arm around her small shoulders making her blush even more. "So, where do you want to go today?"

"Just look around and stuff, get your hands away from me, I'm hot."

"I know you are." Lucy glared and stomped away, blushing like a cherry. Natsu snickered and followed her, catching up to her.

Teasing her was just too much fun.


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I know you are." Lucy glared and stomped away, blushing like a cherry. Natsu snickered and followed her, catching up to her._

_Teasing her was just too much fun._

* * *

Lucy lied down on her blanket, leaning against the rock as she sighed, a book on her stomach as she looked at the clear water in front of her. Natsu was fishing right next to her, his face scrunched up into impatience. It's been over 2 hours and no bait so far. He just wanted to throw his rod on the floor and walk away but he really wanted to show Lucy his fishing skills.

"Hey Natsu, aren't you getting tired?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit hot."

"Why don't you come to the shade?" Lucy cleared the spot beside her, Natsu sighing as he scooted back, still holding the rod between his hands. Lucy smiled at him and looked into the clam waters, noticing that it was a good hot day today. Fishes normally don't come out in this weather but since Natsu looked real determined Lucy decided not to tell him. Moments past, the only think being heard was Lucy's book flipping time to time.

It was driving him insane.

"That's it, I'm done." Natsu put his rod down, standing up to dust his pants while his backside, a huge frown on his face. "Come on, you can do it."

"No, I am not doing anymore. I've been here for two hours and it _sucks._" Natsu made a look of disgust, turning to look at the blonde who was laid out on the floor. He grinned and held his hand out for her, Lucy reaching for it till she was pulled up. "Come on, let's go do something fun."

"Like what?"

"Let's go eat."

"You think that's fun?"

"Well, duh." Natsu said as he bent down to grab her bag, stuffing the blanket inside her bag before grabbing her book to stuff it inside. Lucy pouted as Natsu grabbed her and started to pull her back towards camp. "I was enjoying myself."

"Not me, let's do something that'll be fun for the both of us!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed him, walking next to him to allow him to drop his grip from her hand. They started to walk back to camp, noticing that the sun was sinking closer to the ground, nightfall about to happen. Lucy couldn't believe the day was going by so fast. Her only day off spent with this idiot and it was _hot_. Couldn't she have spent it better?

* * *

"Well hello losers," Natsu smirked as Lucy followed him from behind, the others rolling their eyes as they scooted over to allow Lucy and Natsu sit down at the lunch table. Natsu sat next to Erza and Lucy sat between Levy and Mirajane, digging into her food as they others talked.

"Just because you won _one_ game doesn't mean you're a winner."

"But you lost against me so you're technically a loser to me." Natsu popped a fry into his mouth, his face lit up in amusement. Gray growled at him, his hand fisting around the fork that was in his hand that was quickly replaced with a spoon. "I will stab you with this spoon."

"Come at me, I doubt you'll do – _ow, you just stabbed my motherfucking hand with that spoon!"_ Natsu shouted as he stood up, his hand between his legs as he made sounds of pain, hissing in pain. He looked at his hand to see a huge dent and red marking on his hand, making him throw his hand in the air back and forth for air. He tried his best not to cry, his hands feeling as if it was on fire. What the hell was wrong with Gray?

When he heard a slap and a groan come from Gray, he knew Erza or someone had gotten him back for that. But he was sure he was going to get him back personally.

Soon, Lucy was by his side, grabbing his hurt hand to examine it. It was turning purple and red around it. Lucy bit the inside of her cheek as she saw that Natsu flinched every time she got near it. She tsked and pulled him aside. "We need to take you to the camp nurse,"

"Why him? I don't like him!"

"Come on Natsu, either that or pain and I don't want you moaning the whole night due to the pain."

"B – But Lucy . . ."

"Stop being such a baby, come on now, little one." Natsu blinked back his pain stuck tears as he followed Lucy, feeling like he was 7 years old again.

Lucy had taken him in another cabin, a bald man on the other side of the desk typing on his keyboard rapidly. Natsu was positive he was going to break it. He looked up and a shiver ran down Natsu's spine, gripping Lucy's hand tightly with his others. Here comes the worst part. "Oh it's Natsu-Kun!" The bald man stood up, a huge smile on his lip-stick covered lips. He wore nothing but a tank-top and shorts which were a little too short for their comfort. He came skipping over here with fake-wings attached to back and his fat bouncing with every step. He cringed in fear as he knew he was going to be violated.

"H – Hello Bob, I'm here because Natsu has hurt his hands, can you please check if he's okay?"

"It'll be my pleasure, come on, and hurry!" Bob turned to skip in another room, Natsu bending down to whisper to Lucy with sweat pouring down his forehead. "I think this is a bad idea, let's go back."

"No Natsu, we're doing this for the sake of your poor hand."

"I rather suffer than let that gay nurse get anywhere near me,"

"Natsu, don't be rude! You're going to check out your hand or you're sleeping outside tonight!"

"But Lucy –"Natsu started to whine but when he heard Bob's voice again he cringed, a huge frown on his face. He would have been perfectly fine with Bob if he understood that he was _straight_ and not _gay_ but Bob kept being so persistent it made him sick and sort of scared of Bob. "Are you two coming?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Come on, Natsu." Lucy gave a tug of his arms and he followed, whimpering in process.

Somebody save him.

~**X**~

"Watch where you're touching, old man!" Natsu shouted as Bob touched him somewhere un-wanting, Lucy in the back shivering in process and the man apologized in a girlish way. He giggled and Natsu felt even more disgusted than when he first met him. He didn't even know why his father hired some gay man to be the nurse. Something about how he was good with treating people and stuff. Natsu didn't believe it and he never will. Bob was just too sensitive and girlish for his likings. "Oh Natsu-kun, you have such rough and strong arms and hands!"

"D – Don't touch me!"

"Such muscular arms, my, I'm so jealous!"

"Don't touch my arm –"Natsu squeaked like a girl, jumping back as Bob's arm slid up his, feeling his arm breaking out in Goosebumps. His back hit against the ball by the bed and he looked at Bob, his eyes wide and alarmed. He was going to run for his life.

"Nurse Bob, please don't touch Natsu . . . He seems uncomfortable."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you his girlfriend?" Lucy blushed a shade of red Natsu had never seen and he snickered, his horrified face returning when Bob looked at him again. "N – No!"

"N – No, she is! She means yes, she is! She's just embarrassed about saying it out loud!" Natsu shouted as he lifted his good hand up to wave it at Bob who was walking towards him with a smile on his face. Natsu looked at Lucy with fear and plea, making her feel a bit bad. "Bob, don't touch my boyfriend!" Lucy squeaked, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth while her face flushed a deep red color. She couldn't believe she said that.

"Boyfriend?"

"Y –Yes! Lucy and I are dating so no touching!"

"Oh my, I apologize, I feel ashamed!" Bob covered his cheeks with his hands, a frown on his face as Natsu sighed I relief and Lucy feel a bit bad. She patted his back and smiled a bit. "There are plenty of men in the sea," Lucy felt weird telling that to a man but she couldn't help but just admit it. Bob _was_gay. "Thank you Lucy-Chan, I wish you the best. Natsu-Kun, your hand is alright, just badly bruised, please bandage and ice it till it swells down."

"Thanks," He murmured, his eyes now focusing on his bandaged hand. Natsu hopped off the bed and Lucy thanked Bob before quickly rushing out of the place with Natsu. Lucy had to admit, she was a bit disturbed. It wasn't like she had problems with gays but Bob seemed to disturb her quiet well.

The two headed back, silent lingering between them. It was a bit awkward and weird for them but it wasn't as bad. "How's your hand?"

"Better, I'm _so_ going to get that ice-cream back!"

"Yeah, just don't get yourselves killed."

"No promises," Natsu started to crack his knuckles but regretted it as he felt the pain shoot through his hand, hissing in pain. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, walking past the pained fool. "Idiot," She murmured, going back to her seat at the lunch table. "Hey, how's Natsu?" Mirajane asked as she scooted over again, Lunch always over as the tables and food was being cleaned. Lucy sighed and shook her head, watching as Natsu came over with his palm clutching his hand. "He's . . . peachy."

"I'm a peach?"

"No, it means you're –"

"I'm a peach. Does that mean I taste like one? Hey Lisanna, lick me." Lisanna looked at him horrified, blushing a deep red. Lucy sighed and shook her head, wondering what in the world was wrong with Natsu.

Before she knew it, Natsu was on the floor with Erza glaring. Natsu and Gray are in a hell lot of pain.

* * *

**A/N: It's short, it's almost 12 in the morning, I just came back from my cousin's house, and I DO NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER. It seems bad and meh! Whatever, at least it's an update. =u=  
Sorry for the long and short update! I hope you forgive me! I'll give you more NaLy fluff soon, love you guys! ;A;**


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I'm a peach. Does that mean I taste like one? Hey Lisanna, lick me." Lisanna looked at him horrified, blushing a deep red. Lucy sighed and shook her head, wondering what in the world was wrong with Natsu._

_Before she knew it, Natsu was on the floor with Erza glaring. Natsu and Gray are in a hell lot of pain._

* * *

Wendy pulled back the string that was attached to the bow, her aim steady and her arrow aiming for the red dot on the target. "Easy now, don't forget, practice makes perfect." Erza said as she bent down towards the blue-haired Dragneel, looking at the target and back at her concentrated face, Wendy squinting just a bit as her fingers let go of the string and the arrow pushed forward like a rocket. The arrow flew through the sky till the pointed part went through the yellow part of the target, Wendy frowning as she didn't reach her goal. Erza smiled just a bit as she put a hand on her shoulder, the blue-haired camper looking up at her director with teary eyes. "Don't worry, you did great."

"But Erza-San. . . I missed the red part."

"You did well, it's alright. We'll do some more later on."

"Okay Erza-San."

"Don't be so down, Wendy. Look at the bright side; you did better than your older brother." Erza pointed at the pink-haired counselor that was shooting arrow after arrow at the target, cursing every time as the arrow went farther than the target or short than the target, never hitting the board. Lucy stood behind him with some campers, sweat-dropped at his action but just silently watching, hoping he'll stop soon.

"Well, that is true." Wendy giggled towards her older brother's action, Erza nodded at her direction. She watched as Lucy marched over towards him, soon shouting at him something that was very distant. "Stop that, idiot!"

"I can do it, Luce! Watch me!"

"No, let the others do it, you're wasting the arrows! Go get them!"

"No, Luce, I've got this – watch!" Natsu aimed towards the target once again, letting it go to hit the leg of the target board, the whole board falling to the ground. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes and Natsu ran on over to the target board, frantically trying to fix it. But it was no use, it has broken.

"Natsu!"

"Shit, Igneel is going to kill me!"

"Oh give me that!" Lucy took the board away from him, telling him to go retrieve the arrows as she started to fix the target up. She never understood why Natsu was so stupid sometimes. Knowing him for almost 2 months know, she felt she she's known him since they were kids, that guy acting as if they were friends forever. She never understood that either, it was just Natsu's nature.

Lucy placed the target on the half-broken stand and sighed, seeing that it was shorter but it was still useful. Natsu came jogging back, 14 arrows in his hands as he looked at what Lucy had done, grinning as he noticed she had fixed it. "You're awesome!"

"And you're never going to do archery again."

"Wha – why not?"

"Cause you almost broke a target board and 3 arrows? I bet you broke a bow also."

"Did not!"

"Oh really?" Lucy crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at his direction, Natsu feeling a bit uneasy. He hated lying to Lucy since she always knew if he was lying or not. He sighed and slumped a bit, feeling guilty. "Yes, I broke one." He mumbled, Lucy rolling her eyes in process. "I knew it – come on, let's get going. After yesterday's horrible day off, I need a break at least." She grabbed the arrows from him, Natsu following her like a lost puppy-dog.

She noticed his hand was a bit swollen but better than yesterday – at least his personality was still the same.

They walked away from the archery place, Erza and Gajeel being the helpers they didn't need their help. Lots of kids didn't do archery anyways, so it didn't need to be supervised as much as the other places.

Natsu swung an arm around Lucy's shoulders and grinned widely, Lucy sighing as she ignored him. "Where we going this time?"

"Well I don't know where _you're_ going but _I'm_ going to the art center."

"Art center we go!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to shove Lucy towards the cabin that was named the art center, Lucy shouting something about not wanting to go with him but he just ignored her. The burst through the place, Natsu greeting the place to be greeted back by giggling girls and Lucy shook her head side to side. Natsu ran on over to a group of kids, peering over their shoulders as he commented on their painting, the pink-haired counselor looking real fatherly all of a sudden.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted snapping Lucy back into reality, brown eyes meeting hazel. Lucy smiled at her blue-haired friend and she smiled back, sighing just a bit to wipe the sweat off her forehead. She was dressed in an apron, paint and glitter all over the apron and her arms, her right hand holding a paintbrush while her left hand held a bottle of green paint. "What brings you here?" She asked, panting a bit. "Ah, got bored of archery and had to go somewhere else before Natsu broke more equipment."

"Again?" Levy sighed and Lucy laughed a bit. "How's art?" Lucy asked as her eyes racked across the whole room, seeing children paint, laugh, talk, and run around the place. Lisanna was in the far back teaching a kid how to make a macaroni necklace and Natsu was watching from the back. "Fun, great – the kids are real enthusiastic about this."

"Ah, lucky kids." Lucy sighed, smiling as a small 8-year-old ran past them holding a piece of paper. Levy giggled and agreed, soon the two of them becoming silent to look around the room. It really was a peaceful sight.

Suddenly, something wrapped around Lucy's neck and she looked at the person that was standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. She looked down and saw that there was a macaroni necklace wrapped around her neck, causing her to snort a bit. "I made it!" He shouted proudly, Lucy noticing that the middle three macaroni's were painted and glittered. She looked closer and saw that here was a pink _N_ and a yellow _L_ painted on the white colored macaroni, a plus sign right between them.

She couldn't help but smile.

"How'd you make this in 5 minutes?" Lucy asked, looking up to meet his onyx eyes. He shrugged and started to wipe the paint off his fingers with a wet towel Levy had just given him. "I don't know, I just started to do with Lisanna said to do and it didn't take that long."

"It's cute, thanks."

"You're welcome. I made it for you so don't break it or you owe me 5 bucks."

"5 bucks! This necklace was free, you know!"

"Yeah, but I'm charging you 5 bucks if you break or lose it." Natsu smirked at her before running off to shout at Lisanna that he wants to participate in the arts and craft. Lucy watched him leave before looking down at the necklace again, wondering why he made it for her. And what was with the _N + L _thing? Lucy decided she was just over thinking things.

After all; she was in the heat for 3 hours today.

Lucy sighed and decided to craft something as well. Might as well do something productive before the sun sets and dinner was served.

* * *

"You know, you should save some food for the rest of the people in camp." Lucy said as she scrunched her face up in disgust, Natsu stuffing anything in his mouth that was edible. "Don't worry about it, Flame-head's father knows what to do. He knows his son's monstrous eating habit so he gets separate food for him and the others." Gray leaned in towards Lucy as he pointed towards the pink-haired man who ignored them. Lucy's lips made an 'o' shape as she nodded, understand.

Igneel must spend a lot of money.

Lucy poked her fruit salad, sighing just a bit. Mira noticed and eyed her weirdly, noticing that her food wasn't touched at all. She started to worry. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Mira?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Lucy cocked her head to the side and Mira pursed her lips, looking down at her plate then back at her face, her blue eyes locking on a necklace right around her long neck. Her eyes widen for a moment, Lucy wondering what was wrong with her then she looked down, gasping as Mira was staring at her necklace Natsu had given her. She took it and stuffed it in her shirt, smiling sheepish at the white-haired beauty. "Did Natsu make you that?"

"Uhm, yes." Lucy answered, putting a banana in her mouth so she didn't have to answer any more questions. "Give her what?" Erza asked as she leaned over towards the conversation, Lucy quickly dismissing it. "Natsu made her a macaroni necklace with _N_ and _L _written in pink and yellow paint."

"Oh yeah, I saw Natsu give it to Lu-Chan earlier today."

"What did I give her?"

"Let me see." Gray tugged on the string from the back of her neck, the blonde squeaking as she lifted her hand up to push him away but Gray grabbed her wrist to not allow her to lay a single finger on him. He squinted and read it till a grin appeared on his face, Lucy feeling as if she was nude in front of all of her friends. "Oh, Pinky and Lucy, eh?"

"I – It's not like that!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"About how you liiike Lucy!" Lucy gapped at her blue-haired friend, wondering if she could tease her about Gajeel but knowing how violent and scary he looked, Lucy let it slide. "Wait – what?" Natsu looked like he was going to choke but managed to have a straight face on. "You like Lucy, don't you?" Gray smirked, leaning against the table as Natsu shot him a look. Lucy leaned back as Gray and Natsu started to lean in, hissing at each other like cats that were angry and about to pounce on each other. "Says who?"

"Says us, we have proof."

"Where's the proof then, ice-brain?"

"You have Lucy a necklace that said _N+L_ that says something."

"Yeah, it says _N+L _not _I-fricking-love-you-be-my-wife._" Natsu sneered at Gray and somehow that made Lucy's heart sink. "You never gave me a present and I've known you for almost 10 years now, Natsu." Lisanna said as she joined the conversation, grinning at Natsu's horrified face that clearly wrote _How-Dare-You-Take-Their-Side?_ "Well, I don't know . . ." Natsu reeled back a bit, looking down at his almost empty plate as he began to think. Back then when he first met Lucy he didn't actually have any feelings for her except for the friendship kind. He liked teasing her and he still does but he was uncertain of his feelings.

"Oh, Natsu is actually thinking about this." Natsu felt a single vein pop out of his forehead as he clutched his hand in a fist. He slammed it against the dining table and shot the person a glare. "Shut the hell up!"

~**X**~

"Scoot over," Lucy mumbled, her right fists rubbing her right eye as she stood in front of Natsu's bed wearing nothing but an over-sized t-shirt. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her direction, wondering what in the world she meant by _scoot over_. This was certainly _his_ bed and not _hers_. Lucy didn't even like sharing beds and her bed was just above his but why was he asking for him to scoot over? He decided to ask. "Uhm, what?"

"Scoot over. Was I not clear?"

"Uh, why should I? Your bed is right above mine . . ."

"I don't feel like climbing up the stairs and it's pretty cozy sleeping next to your warm body so either scoot over or I'm climbing over." Lucy hissed at him, trying to make her voice low as the others campers were asleep. It was almost 11PM and the campers were assigned to sleep before 10:30PM and most of them were asleep.

Natsu was still at daze, staring at her till she groaned and ducked under the bunk bed, climbing over his figure till she was on the other side of the bed, Natsu watching her every moment. She normally hated him sleeping in her bed but now she wants to share?

"You never liked sharing beds, why do you suddenly want to be in my bed?"

"I told you earlier – pass me Plue, please?"

"You can snuggle me instead," Natsu put his pillow flat against the bed as he lied down, pulling the blankets over the two. Natsu was sure she was blushing but he ignored it, swinging an arm around her waists to pull her closer. He looked down at the blonde and she scowled at him but he just grinned like the fool he was. "We should do this every night."

"In your dreams, idiot. I'm going to only do it when it's chilly."

"You're wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and panties and _that's _your excuse?" Lucy flushed and glared at him, Natsu snickering in victory. "But I don't mind, after all you have great legs." Natsu said, patting her bare thigh which she jerked at. She swore he was doing this on purpose.

"Just shut up and sleep!" Lucy hissed, turning around to yank the blankets and make her back face his back. Natsu pouted and pulled on the blankets causing Lucy to pull back, the male scooting closer to share the blankets and hold her close. Lucy didn't mind but she kept space between them, at least 2 inches of separation so he didn't touch her in any way except for his arm that was wrapped around her waists. She didn't want this to look too awkward or too sexual for the boys and girls when they saw them the next morning. She knew she'll get teased but it was worth it.

"Goodnight," Lucy heard him mumbled, a small smile spreading across her lips before she mumbled back a goodnight. She knew she was falling for him little by little each and every day.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this in a while! I'm taking a break and writing time to time and bleh. Sorry. e n e  
Thank you for reading and please review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!~**


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Goodnight," Lucy heard him mumbled, a small smile spreading across her lips before she mumbled back a goodnight. She knew she was falling for him little by little each and every day._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked outside, pulling the curtains to the side to stare at the rain that fell from the heavens above. Today, everyone was permitted to stay inside due to the rain and everyone was sleeping, talking, or playing bored games. The counselors communicated with their phones and food was served when the time came. They all had breakfast already and it started pouring around 2 so everyone rushed to their cabins when they were in the middle of doing activities. Now, they were stuck in their cabins till further noticed.

The kids seemed to be perfectly fine with this but Lucy was getting annoyed. Sure, she hated going out and getting dirty but she rather stay outside in the great outdoors but the stupid rain was ruining it for her. She didn't like rain just because it made her hair messy and some other things too. She just wishes the storm will pass by faster and hopefully it won't thunder.

Lucy _hated_ thunder. It was the scariest thing next to her fear of heights, clowns, spiders, snakes and other things. Thunder was on the top of her list and she did not want to get laughed at by the kids in her cabin.

She sighed once more and turned around, noticing the kids were playing cards and board games, some sleeping or some talking in their bunks. Lucy looked around for the pink-haired counselor and noticed he was doing something with his phone; his body still lied out on his bed. He hasn't gotten up since breakfast and Lucy was worrying a bit.

Natsu Dragneel _never_ stays still.

Lucy walked on over to him and stood in front of him, Natsu's eyes shifting to the big-chest counselor who stared down at him. "What?" He asked his eyes full of confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've been lying in your bed for the pass hour or so and you're the type who can't stay still."

"I'm checking in with everyone else and it's pouring outside so why not?" Natsu sat up, sighing a bit as he locked his phone and looked up at her once more. Lucy sat next to him and huffed, agreeing with his statement. This was the most boring day that she ever had at camp. "What is everyone saying?"

"Mom and dad say the storm isn't passing till maybe the evening." Lucy groaned and lied back on the bed, Natsu turning a slight bit to look at her lying on the bed. "What are we going to do till evening?"

"I don't know—what normal people do?"

"And that is?" Natsu became silent, tapping his chin with his pointer finger as he started to think. What did normal people do?

Natsu placed his phone in his pocket and leaned towards Lucy, the blonde blushing as he came dangerously close. He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers, Lucy blushing at least 100 different shades of red. She couldn't find the words to describe this and she knew she was going to explode in seconds if he didn't stop.

But the thing was—she didn't want him to stop.

"We could kiss," He smirked at her shocked face. "Y—ye—"Lucy opened her mouth to speak but as soon as she was about to give her answer the lights went out and a flash of blue appeared, a loud crackling sound following after it. The girls screamed and Lucy screamed in fear, forgetting about everything for a while before flinging her arms around Natsu and yanking him in her arms. Natsu made a sound of surprise as he came in contact with Lucy's soft breasts, his ears still ringing after that sounds of screams died out in the cabin. "Natsu-Kun! Save us!"

"The hell happened?"

"Kyaah! The lights went out!"

"Lucy-Nee..!"

"Natsu-Kun, where are you?" Another flash of blue appeared outside and a crackling sound appeared once more, the cabin being filled with screams of terror. "God—will you guys just _shut the hell up?_" One guy screamed, tired of hearing the screams coming from the girl's lips. "It's just lightening!"

"Natsu, help!" Lucy squeaked, Natsu pushing himself up as he tried looking for a lantern or something. His moment of happiness died out when he felt Lucy trembling in his arms and the scream of horror coming from his lips. His ears were still ringing and he couldn't see anything making him stumble in the darkness cursing out every foul word he knew.

Once he found lantern that was used for emergencies he lit a match on fire and dumped it in the lantern, the small light laminating the place just a slight up. He waved it around to see girls in the corner all trembling and shaking in fear, the guys on their beds or looking around and Lucy under his covers, trembling about stopping the scary lightening. He dug inside his pants pocket to see the counselors spamming his phone about the lights going out and instructing him to do things. Natsu cursed once more and looked in the closet, listening to Erza's instructions on not wasting the lantern to use candles instead.

The pink-haired counselors found the candles and lit them, placing one where it was dark and finally had the cabin all lit up, a smile forming on his lips. "Don't worry you guys; the power just went out a bit. It'll be alright soon,"

"Natsu-Kun, I'm scared!"

"When are the lights going to come back on?"

"It's so dark!"

"Natsu!" Natsu chuckled a bit and walked on over to his bed, looking at the campers worried faces. He grabbed Lucy's hand and held it as he heard his name coming out of her lips, a reassuring smile on his lips. "Don't worry; hopefully it'll come back soon. Don't be scared—it's just a little lightening and stuff. You're all safe." The cabin started to go back to their usual chit-chat while Natsu pulled the blankets down Lucy's face, his eyes meeting her teary brown ones. "Hey, it's fine now."

"What if it t—thunders again?"

"I hope it won't. Besides, I'm here. I never knew you were scared of thunder."

"Now you do!"

"It's not like it's going to come after you."

"It _could_!" Natsu rolled his eyes and brought the blanket down, looking at her face which was scrunched up in worry and fear. He somehow found that adorable. "Come on; don't be like a scared kitty—I'll protect you. Come out of the covers," Natsu pulled on her but she pulled back, shaking her head side to side. "No!"

"It's not going to thunder aga—" Natsu started to say but a flash of blue and a loud crackling sound interrupted him causing Lucy and the girls to scream out again. Natsu and some of the guys cringed, that annoying ringing sound coming back. They seem to get louder every time it thundered. "Natsu!"

"Sorry, I'm here, don't worry." Natsu leaned down to gather her in his arms, the blonde flinging her arms around his neck. He slowly started to sit back up, bringing Lucy up along with him. He rocked her in his arms and smiled a bit, pulling back to look at her face. "Don't worry, I'm here and I'll never leave you."

It made Lucy feel a bit childish but she didn't care, she wanted to be one right now. "Forever?"

"Forever,"

* * *

"Finally the rain stops!" Natsu cried out in relief as he opened the cabin doors, grinning his huge grin of his. Lucy stepped behind him, peeking outside. "Now the ground is all wet and muddy!" She whined, Natsu scoffing. "Who cares? Who wants to have a dirt fight?" Natsu shouted enthusiastically making the guys in the chin shout out a enthusiastically making the guys in the cabin shout out an agreement. "No way!" Lucy shouted right after they agreed to Natsu's horrible idea, glaring at older male while the boys sighed in disappointment. "You're no fun, Luce."

"I am fun!"

"Then why won't you let us do a mud fight?"

"Because it's disgusting and dirty? I don't want kids covered in mud in the cabin!" Natsu stuck his tongue out at her and Lucy growled, causing Natsu to raise his hands in reason and back away before she hurt him. Natsu turned around and leaned against the wooden railing, looking up in the sky to see it was drizzling once again. He groaned and turned to look at Lucy who was scolding a child of doing something inappropriate "It's raining again," Natsu mumbled sadly, Lucy's head shooting up in surprise. "What?"

"It's drizzling. Do you think we could—" Natsu started to speak but stopped once he heard the pounding of water hit the roof and floor of the camp. Natsu and the others groaned, the pink-haired man entering the cabin to not get himself wet. "Damn it—so close!"

"It's not even supposed to rain this much in summer!"

"I'm hungry!"

"When is the rain stop?"

The cabin yelled out in frustration while Natsu and Lucy tried calming the people down. Once they were quiet they went back to what they were doing and leaving the two counselors to sulk in the corner of the room. "I wanted to go out," Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest while sulking. Natsu raised his head as he considered doing something that could possibly get him killed in seconds but he decided to do it, knowing it'll be fine if he just ran away. "Luce?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly Natsu grabbed her arm causing her to look at him weirdly. He slammed the cabin door open and pulled the protesting blonde out the door, telling the children he'll be back he slammed the door shut leaving everyone confused.

"Natsu Dragneel, what the hell are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to go out, right?" Natsu grinned, pulling her down the railing while she screamed at him. "Stop it! My hair will get wet!"

"So what? Let's take a shower together."

"No!" Lucy squealed as she felt the cold water touch her skin, the blonde squirming around as she got drenched. Natsu pushed her and Lucy gawked at him, looking at him as rain poured down on the two. "There! Now we're both wet!" He grinned proudly causing Lucy to look at him in fury. "You . . . You idiot!" Lucy lunged towards him, Natsu grabbing her shoulders before she touched him. "Ah, ah, no touching."

"I'm going to kill you! Why the hell would you do this to me?" she screeched, causing the pink-haired male to smile. "Because, don't woman like rain?"

"Why would we like rain?"

"Because it's romantic or whatever you call it." Natsu said while trying to remember as his clothes stuck to his body, his spiky hair becoming all flat. "That's only when a couple kiss in the rain!" Lucy shouted, wanting to cry now. Her clothes and hair were now ruined—she hated rain now. Natsu stared at her for a moment before grabbing her arm, yanking her closer.

Before Lucy would process everything his hot lips were on hers and he was kissing her. And she was kissing him.

It lasted for a second before it thundered, causing the blonde to jump away from him. Natsu looked at her in confusion as Lucy looked back with pure horror and embarrassment. It thundered again and she jumped, squeaking this time. She flashed him a look before rushing inside the cabin before it thundered again and she got even wetter. Natsu watched as she slammed the door close on the cabin before he cursed to himself, running his hand through his wet pink locks. Why did he even do that?

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, it's been a while people! I know, I know, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy and I'm just like . . . don't feel like writing. But I promise I'll try updating like usual again. I'm at cousin's house so not a lot of things shall be uploaded. Happy Chinese New year and yeah . . .  
Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu watched as she slammed the door close on the cabin before he cursed to himself, running his hand through his wet pink locks. Why did he even do that?_

_"What the hell is wrong with me?"_

* * *

Lucy let out a loud and painful sneeze as she groaned in pain, a sniffle coming soon after it. Natsu gave her a worried glance as he was in his mother and father's cabin, the two counselors switching with the two owners just because Lucy had gotten a cold. It was extremely awkward at first when they started to talk to each other again but the two seemed to forget about the kiss and moved on.

It wasn't like it was important anyways.

Lucy sneezed once more, a whine flying out her lips. "I hate being sick!"

"You're the only person I know that'll get sick in summer,"

"Well I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"Nah, it doesn't." Natsu flashed a grin and she blushed, looking away. She felt guilty that his parents needed to help out for a day or two and sleep in the cabins while she was sick. They couldn't let the kids get sick so they took Natsu and Lucy out and replaced themselves for them.

It was day one of the cold and Lucy was sure she wouldn't get better for at least a week. She cried silently as she did not want to stay locked up in a cabin for a week doing nothing but sleeping, eating, and staying with this pink-haired idiot. Who knows what he could do to her?

"Are you done with that soup yet?"

"Uhh, I think."

"What do you mean I think?" Lucy asked, scrunching up her face as she looked at her best friend that was in the small kitchen, Natsu shrugging. "It looks. . . Displeasing."

"Oh, he knows a big word." Natsu shot her a look and Lucy giggled, soon turning into fits of coughing. "Serves you right," Natsu muttered, the blonde shouting something between her coughs.

Once she was done she gathered the sheets that were around her and wrapped it around herself, standing up to wobble over towards him. She stood next to him, peering down the pot that cooked some soup she was hoping it was chicken noodle soup.

Natsu felt Lucy beside him and had an urge to wrap his arms around her and kiss her but he knew that was impossible. Lately, he's been feeling so different he didn't understand what it was that he almost went insane. Whenever Lucy is around all he wants to do it wrap his arms around her, kiss her, sleep with her on the same bed, and somehow just be there for her but after that kiss, Lucy had kept her distance with him. Sure, he kissed her in the rain—since she said she always wanted to be kissed in the rain by a guy she liked—but it turned out to be awkward in the end. He was developing feelings for her but he refused to think that, knowing that if he fell in love it would just be useless. This was summer camp, not love camp.

"Where'd you learn how to cook? At the dump?" Lucy asked, scrunching up her face in disgust. Natsu shot her a glare and huffed, mixing the bowl of soup. "Well, I'm _sorry_ if I'm not a professional cook like _somebody_." Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter, a cough escaping her mouth once again. "Why couldn't you just open a can of soup and boil it for me?"

"That's what I did."

"Is there any left?"

"I think there's a couple more." Natsu said trying to remember as Lucy went on over to the cabinet to get some cans. As soon as he turned the stove off the cabin door opened, Grandine and Igneel entering drenched in sweat. Natsu scrunched his face up in disgust and Lucy immediately went into polite mode. "Ew, you two smell like crap."

"Natsu! Be nice,"

"What? They're my parents, I don't care." Lucy face-palmed and apologized to the two who just scowled at their son, the couple looking for a towel or some sort. "How are you feeling, Lucy?" Grandine asked the blonde smiling widely. "Better than yesterday, that medicine you gave me really helped!"

"That's good." Grandine flashed a toothy grin, Lucy noticing the whole Dragneel family having. "What is this awful stench?" Igneel asked as he also scrunched his face up in a disgusted manner, freezing mid-way as he changed into a different t-shirt. Lucy also noticed that the Dragneel boys had great, _great_ bodies.

"Oh, that was Natsu, I think the soup he was making—"

"That's as far as you need to say, Lucy. Natsu Dragneel, what have I told you about cooking?"

"Lucy needed soup and I decided to help her. What's so bad about that?" Natsu raised his arms up in reason, Igneel tsking at his own son. "Natsu, it's nice of you to do that but you just wasted two cans of soup, didn't you?" Grandine asked, Natsu looking away in embarrassment. Lucy giggled but stopped as soon as she started to cough again, a smile lingering on her lips. Grandine sighed and grabbed a fan, gently shoving Igneel out with her. "Have fun you two—get better Lucy! And Natsu, stop wasting food, alright?"

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Dragneel!"

"Bye," Natsu crossed his arms while looking away grimly, the two soon disappearing into the hot outdoors. "Tch, I can never do anything nice without getting yelled out." Natsu scoffed, walking across the room to take his sandals off and lie down on Lucy's bed. Lucy scowled at him as she went on over to where we was, pointing at him with her pointer finger to point to the other bed across from hers. "Out, this is my bed."

"So?"

"_So_, you need to get out and onto _your _bed."

"But this bed is more comfortable!"

"That's what you always say," Lucy sighed, letting out a cough as she glared. Natsu grinned sheepish and patted the spot next time him, asking her to come over and lie down next to him. Lucy just shook her head, rejecting his idea. "Out,"

"But—"

"_Out_." Lucy glared causing Natsu to sigh and get off the bed, pouting. Lucy smiled and gave his shoulder a pat, climbing into bed to snuggle into the warm spot Natsu was just in. As soon as she was getting comfortable Natsu shoved her over and climbed in, ignoring the protests she was coughing and weezing out. As soon as he was next to her and his arms wrapped around her, he held her arms in place to keep them from hitting him. "You know you like it when I'm in bed with you," Natsu teased making Lucy's face to redden. "I do _not!"_

"You do, I can totally see it in your eyes."

"I think that's rage—I want you _out_."

"But what happened to, _'you're warm and you make me fall asleep better'?_" Natsu asked making Lucy blush again. "Hey, I was cold, alright? And you're . . . warm." Lucy admitted, looking away from his intense glare. "Huh, my mom tells me that too."

"I'm guessing your dad is pretty warm too?" Lucy asked making Natsu nod in response. "Yeah, that's how I got my un-normal body heat."

"What about Wendy?" Natsu shrugged, not even knowing what Wendy did have. "She's normal like my mom."

"The ladies are normal and the males are freaks, I got it." Natsu looked somewhat offended and Lucy snickered, the pink haired male pinching her cheek. Lucy whined about the pain but Natsu pulled even harder, the counselor yelping. "It huuuurts!"

"I am _not_ a freak! My dad might be but I am _not_, alright?"

Lucy whined even louder, coughing coming after it. "Okay!" Natsu let her cheeks out and Lucy rubbed her cheek, shooting him a teary glare. "Jerk!" Lucy smacked his chest, Natsu fake being hurt as he let out a small _ow_ and smirked. Lucy glared and turned around, keeping her back facing his front. Natsu pouted and tried turning her back over but she just shoved him away, the other counselor now feeling bad. "Luce, come on, I'm sorry."

"No, shut up. I'm going to sleep."

"But I want to hold you."

"I don't care what you do, I'm going to sleep. _Good night_." Lucy huffed, pulling the blankets over her to sleep. Natsu huffed after her and sighed, finally deciding to hug her from behind. _Stubborn woman_, thought Natsu as he wrapped his arms around her waists.

Soon after, the two fell asleep in each others arms.

~**X**~

"Lu-Chan! Natsu! We're here to check up on you!" Levy shouted as she burst into the cabin, Gajeel coming in from behind to shush her while he held some food for the counselors. Levy giggled and smiled, Erza and Gray coming in from behind them. The four decided to come and check up on them in Lunch break since they heard from Igneel and Grandine that Natsu had wasted food and cannot cook for the sick girl so they came with food. "Whoa, I like this place."

"Why can't our cabins be like this?"

"It's huge . . ."

"Hey, is that bunny-girl and that pink bitch on that bed right there?" Gajeel asked as he pointed at a bed that had lumps and yellow and pink popping out from it. Erza, Gray, and Levy immediately looked at what Gajeel was pointing at, noticing that pink and yellow hair was popping out from the bed sheets. "Awh, are they sleeping together?"

"I knew they had a thing for each other," Gray smirked, looking at the two on the bed. Erza walked on over to the bed, slowly creeping up to peek over. She saw Lucy and Natsu facing each other, still asleep. A smile spread across her lips and she pulled away, walking back to the table where the food was placed down. "I think we should go back—they're still asleep."

"Tch, we brought their food here and they will wake up." Gray said as he grabbed a plate of food, earning protests from the two ladies. Gray stood in front of the bed, opening the plate to allow the smell of food linger in the air for a while. After the smell of Macaroni and cheese, fries, and fruits filled the air the pink-haired male's eyes shot open. Gray smirked in victory as he noticed his rival rising up from the bed, his mouth watering. "Is that—is that _food?_"

"Duh, it's for you and Lucy."

"Oh, she's asleep." Natsu turned to look at the sleeping girl, getting off the bed to walk over to the table where Erza, Gajeel, and Levy stood. Gray followed as he covered the blonde with the blankets, sitting down on the chair. "So, how's taking care of Lucy?"

"She's alright I guess—not as awkward anymore."

"Do you guys talk about the kiss at all?" Levy asked, tilting her head to the side. Natsu shook his head, his mouth filled with Mac n' cheese. "Nah, after last weeks awkwardness—nothing. And I'm actually glad so I don't mind."

"You like her, don't you?" Erza asked making Natsu choke a bit on his food. He grabbed the water bottle and took a sip, clearing his throat to speak once again. "Well I—err, I um—" Natsu scratched his head, a blush coating his pale cheeks for a second. "Huh, he's blushing."

"Shut up!"

"Shush! We don't want to wake Lucy up," Erza scolded, the two arguing boys cringing at Erza's threatening voice. "Admit it, you like her." Gray nudged Natsu again, the pink-haired man shooting him a look. "What if I do? Problem with it?"

"Are you admitting you do?"

"The guy kissed the chick last week in the rain, of course he does."

"Nobody asked you metal face."

"Well I decided to join in the conversation since we were on that topic."

"Mind your own business, tin can."

"No need to get touchy, I'm just stating the obvious." Natsu put his arm over his head as he got ready to throw the spork at Gajeel but Erza took it away from him before he could, shooting the two a glare once again. "If either of you wake Lucy up, I will drown you in the lake." And with that, the cabin was silence once more.

Dealing with idiots in camp is one thing but being in love with another counselor is another. What was he going to do for couple more months?

* * *

**A/N: **Haaaaaay—  
I know I'm late so please forgive me! Layna is busy and lazy these days and her boyfriend won't leave her alone for just a minute to allow her to write! Everything is about skype these days. Anywaaaays, here is the next chapter to Camp Dragneel! I'm currently writing my other stories so wait patiently for them! Love you all and thanks for reading. Be sweet and leave me a review. :D


	14. Chapter 14

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"If either of you wake Lucy up, I will drown you in the lake." And with that, the cabin was silence once more._

_Dealing with idiots in camp is one thing but being in love with another counselor is another. What was he going to do for couple more months__?_

* * *

"Hey Lucy! Is your cold all better?" Lisanna asked as Lucy approached their table with a bowl full of cereal. All the other counselors looked up, Natsu included. "Yeah, but I still have the sniffles but other than that, I'm great." Lucy smiled, taking a seat next to Levy who buried herself in a book while taking spoonful of cereal time to time. Gajeel sat next to her, trying hard not to pay so much attention.

"How was your week? I'm sorry I missed out for 3 days!"

"No need to worry about it—Natsu's father and mother helped a lot."

"That reminds me—how come you're not sick, Natsu?" Lucy asked pointing at Natsu with her spoon as the guy chewed on some eggs. "I rarely get sick. And if I do, it's only for a day or two."

"Why is that?"

"My un-normal body heat and whatever my body does. Hormones or such,"

"Do you even know what hormones mean?" Gray asked, sweat-dropped at the pink-haired male. Lucy sighed and shook her head, taking in another spoonful of cereal and milk. What a lucky person Natsu was, maybe that was the reason why Grandine and Igneel made Natsu come along with her too. They knew about how he didn't get sick easily and she needed somebody who had to take care of her. But Natsu was a bad choice since all he did was make her worry about him making her sicker or hurt.

And there she was, worrying about what will happen if she gets him sick.

"So, what are the plans today?" Lisanna asked, looking at Natsu. Natsu raised a brow as he just finished his fourth plate, chewing the rest of the bacon that was in his mouth. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the son of the owner of this camp, idiot." Gray commented earning a spoon to the face. "I honestly don't give two shits what we do, if you're so worried about it; go ask my dad, not me!" Natsu said growling at Gray who glared at him. Natsu stacked the fourth plate on top of his other three, standing up to go his fifth serving.

Lisanna sighed as she shook her head, earning looks from the table. "That guy always does what he pleases, doesn't he?" Erza said, popping a fresh strawberry in her mouth. She earned nods from the table, Lucy being the lazy one ignoring them as she started to play with the spoon with her mouth. "He never listens to anybody."

"He listens to Lu-Chan."

"Hmm?" Lucy looked at her friends as they called her name, the spoon hanging out of her mouth in a un-lady like manner. "Yeah, he does listen to her, doesn't he?"

"Who listens to me? What?"

"Natsu. Doesn't Natsu listen to you more than he does with anybody else?" Lucy looked at them with her eyebrow raised; a bit baffled that they would think _Natsu _listens to _her_. "Not really . . . he's listens to you guys too."

"But I think he listens to you way more." Lucy shook her head, placing the spoon in her bowl that had some left-over milk. "You guys are crazy." Lucy said, standing up to go put her bowl away. She grabbed Natsu's empty plates while at it, ignoring the teases that came from the table.

Once she made it to the kitchen, she handed the plates to the lady and smiled, walking away. To think Natsu listens to her more than anyone else is absurd. That guy has a mind of his own and he does whatever he wants whenever he wants. Her friends could say anything about them two but she won't let those bother her.

They're just idiotic conclusions coming from the ladies in the crowd.

Lucy turned to corner and stopped immediately when she came face to face with Natsu, their eyes widening. He held another plate full of food and he grinned at her, the blonde rolling her eyes. "Hey, Luce. Where'd you come from?"

"The kitchen. I put the dishes away."

"Oh, I see. Not going to eat anymore?" Natsu asked as they both turned to walk back to the table. Lucy shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm not a pig like you."

"Hey, I am _not_ a pig." Natsu said, pointing his fork at the lady next to him as he started to eat walking. Lucy sighed and shook her head, wondering why he was in love with food so much. "You are. You eat like one,"

"That doesn't mean I'm a pig!"

"Well you have pink hair like a pig, you eat like a pig, and I think you look like one too." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, Natsu looking a bit offended. "Well you look like—like—like some duck!"

"Just because I have yellow hair, really?"

"Yes." Natsu said proudly making Lucy sigh and roll her eyes once more. How idiotic can this guy get? "Hey, maybe you can be a cow because I heard Pigs and Cows get along well." Natsu said, earning a look from Lucy. Pigs and cows get along? Since when? "Natsu, I really think you're the most stupidest person I have ever met."

"Hey—"

"But that's alright because you're cute." Lucy blurted out without thinking. Lucy suddenly stopped as her eyes widen, her hand moving to cover her lips. She looked at Natsu with wide eyes to see him smirking at her, his eyebrow cocked in her direction. "Cute, huh?"

"S—shut up!" Lucy squealed, running off before he got the chance to embarrass her more.

What was going on with her these days?

~**X**~

"Alright kids, before we go into the lake we're going to stretch so none of you get cramps or whatever," Natsu said as he stood in front of the kids that he took care of, wearing the camp's t-shirt and his swim-trunks, a whistle hanging from his neck. Lucy stood next to him, wearing nothing but short shorts, her bikini top, and flip-flops, the same exact whistle also hanging from her neck. The kids all stood in a line, most of the guys staring at Lucy whole most of the girls stared at Natsu.

"We're going to do this easy stretching! We're going to try to touch our toes," Lucy said as she started to bend down, her fingertips touching her toes. Natsu glanced at her, trying hard not to stare like the others were doing. She stood back up, a smile on her face. "Can you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" They all shouted in agreement, Lucy nodding. "Get to it!"

"Yeah, get to it!" Natsu shouted in agreement, blowing the whistle to show the kids that it was time to stretch. Most of them groaned as they tried touching their toes, some of the falling or some of them complaining their body hurts. "Put some muscle into it!"

"_You_ should stretch too, Natsu. You ate like 7 bowls of food—don't you think you might get a cramp?"

"Psh, me? A cramp? No way!" Natsu scoffed, waving Lucy off. Lucy rolled her eyes as she stared at the kids, most of them on the floor now. "Hey—don't be lazy! Get up!" Lucy whined, running on over to kids to help them as she left Natsu standing there by himself. He watched as she helped the kids with stretching and standing up, a small smile spreading on his lips without realizing it. She was real motherly sometimes and some bastard is going to be lucky to have someone as special as her.

"Hey, Natsu-Nii, what are you thinking so hard about?" Natsu turned to look at the person who just called out to him, seeing that it was little Romeo who stood next to him trying to find out what he was staring at. "Ah, isn't that Lucy—"

Natsu blushed a bit as he quickly tried thinking of something to hide the question up with a different one. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, Levy and Gajeel had finished and are in the lake right now. We were planning on having a free day or something." Romeo said while pointing at his counselors who were sitting and or yelling at the children who ran into the waters.

Natsu groaned as he saw Levy and Gajeel, wanting to have the lake to themselves—which meant Lucy and him—but they just _had_ to come here. He looked at Romeo who was staring at him, trying to figure out what he's going to do next. Natsu grinned at him and ruffled his hair, wanting to go over there and give the two love-birds a piece of his mind but as soon as he was about to he heard Lucy's voice calling them. "Levy-Chan! Gajeel! Over here!"

"Lu-Chan!"

"Eh, why isn't it bunny-girl and her bitch," Natsu shot Gajeel a glare who just smirked at him. "I am _not_ Lucy's bitch. I am nobody's bitch!"

"Natsu, quiet! And watch your language," Lucy scolded who stood beside him, completely oblivious of the conversation Gajeel and Natsu were having. "Yes ma'am . . ." Natsu mumbled, looking down so he couldn't see the smirk that was on Gajeel's face. He wasn't Lucy's bitch, for all he knew, she belonged to _him_. He read it in a book somewhere—the guy owns the girl, don't they?

"Levy-Chan, we should totally spend the day together!"

Immediately the two boys responded. "No,"

Lucy and Levy frown, looking at their partners with hopeful eyes. They were happy couple seconds ago before the two taller boys rejected their idea of spending the day together. "Please?" Lucy asked, staring right at Natsu who looked away, his hand flying up to his head to give his neck an awkward scratch while Gajeel cursed, looking away. "Please? Natsu, please? We're at the lake, just today—please?" Lucy begged, looking at him with _those_ eyes which he just loved, loved, _loved_. He didn't know what it was but he was absolutely hypnotizes and the words came out of his mouth without him realizing it. "Yes."

"What the—stop being so soft, pinky! Stand up to your girl!"

"I can't, just look at her!"

"I do see her but _I_ can say no to her!"

"Please Gajeel? Just today!" Levy piped up making Gajeel sweat a bit, freezing in the spot. Why did he have to have such a soft spot for Levy? That bookworm that he loves so much. "Fine, _just_ today, got it?" Gajeel snapped at both of the smiling females, their head nodding. Gajeel grunted and the two squealed, grabbing their hands to skip off in a happy manner.

Natsu and Gajeel watched, sweat pouring down their forehead. "You can't even say no to Levy, can't you?"

"How can I?" Gajeel sighed, Natsu's lips tugging upwards just a bit. "I feel the same about Lucy."

"You should just already ask the chick out already," Gajeel scoffed, shoving his hands in his trunks pocket, turning to go in the shade. Natsu stood there for a moment, thinking it over. "I don't think she likes me like that," Natsu blurted out, causing Gajeel to stop and give him a glance. "I think she does."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because shrimp can't keep her mouth shut," Gajeel gave him a devilish grin before walking away, Natsu standing there like a dead fish. His chest felt so warm all of a sudden and he felt happiness bubble inside him. She liked him? Like, _like_ like him? He wasn't so sure about his feelings just yet but he knew Lucy had hit a soft spot inside him. She was special to him and he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to _that_ face. He hated seeing that puppy-dog face which she mastered just in seconds just to get things from him when he really didn't want to do it.

She got him out of bed with that face and he _never_ gets out of bed unless it's very important.

To him, at least.

He wanted to march right up to her and ask but he was a bit afraid. What if Gajeel was just fucking with him and lied so he could embarrass himself in front of Lucy? That would break their friendship right in half and that is the _last_ thing he wants to do.

Natsu considered talking to Levy about it later, because for now, those boys were staring right at Lucy and he just wanted to shove their head in the water till they drown.

Natsu scoffed and stripped off his shirt, throwing the whistle on top of his white t-shirt before running towards Lucy to join in. Once he was in the water and splashing against the cool blue liquid, he grabbed Lucy by the waists, earning a squeal from her. He picked her up and spun her around, her voice screaming his name in happiness and fear, a laugh escaping her lips before he could let her down.

He suddenly stopped spinning and dropped her in the shallow waters, the blonde emerging from the waters to gasp and cough. "Natsu!"

"Yo!"

"Wh-why'd you do that?" Lucy coughed, glaring up at him. He held his hand out for her and she took it, Natsu heaving her up. "He liiikes you," Levy rolled her tongue at them, giggling. Lucy blushed while Natsu rolled his eyes, looking at Lucy who wiped her wet hair out of the way. "I was just a bit annoyed at the boys who stared at you so I covered you up with my body and water."

"Eh, boys." Lucy sighed, shaking her head side to side as Levy laughed next to her, earning a shrug from Natsu. "Really, it's your fault."

"_My_ fault? How?"

"Wearing something as tiny as this—"Natsu reached for the straps as he pulled on it with his pointer finger, letting it go to make a slapping sound on her skin. Lucy yelped and rubbed the spot the straps had hit, looking at Natsu with a flushed face. "Hey, it's hot and it's called an bikini, alright?"

"There are other swimsuits out there that could cover all this up," Natsu gestured towards her body that just covered herself up with her hands and arms, scowling at him. "Hey, what about you?" Lucy pointed at him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You sleep with nothing except boxers!"

"You walk around the cabin in one of my t-shirts and panties," Natsu countered causing Levy to look at Lucy, cooing at her. Lucy scowled at her blue-haired friend as she crossed her arms, looking away. "T—they're comfortable, alright?"

"You wear his t-shirts, Lu-Chan?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes . . ."

"You know that's what couples do—"

"Oh shut up!" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Natsu smirked at Lucy's embarrassed face as Levy giggled, earning another scold from Lucy. She glared at Natsu and huffed, "What's it to you if I wear things like this anyways?"

"Because," Natsu looked straight into her eyes making Lucy feel a bit uneasy, Levy leaning in to listen. "Because, I'm the only one allowed to see."

"W—what . . ."

"Besides, you have _huge_ boobs."

Soon, Natsu was left standing there with a huge red mark on his left cheeks while Levy was bending over clutching her gut, laughing out loud. He never understood woman and he never thinks he will.

Or at least Lucy, because she sure was a weirdo.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh, I'm ending it here people. Thank you for reading and waiting for the update! :D  
Here is the next chapter to _Camp Dragneel_! I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you liked the NaLu moments I've put in there! Now I just need to update my other stories. Ajkge.

Also, this had caught my attention. I have never, and i mean _never_ realized how much I'm loved by you guys. I mean, I went on Google and started to do random things till I typed my name (LaynaPanda) and _a lot_ of things popped up. e_e  
A lot of you guys Favorited me, a lot of my stories are there, and a lot of other things that are Fanfiction related and I was just soso_so_ happy seeing those. I love you all! And please conintue supporting me till the end! Thanks for everything and helping me reach the top, I really appreciate it. (:  
Anyways, thank you for reading once again and be a darling and review? Thanks. c:


	15. Chapter 15

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Soon, Natsu was left standing there with a huge red mark on his left cheeks while Levy was bending over clutching her gut, laughing out loud. He never understood woman and he never thinks he will._

_Or at least Lucy, because she sure was a weirdo._

* * *

He was _kissing_ her and she was kissing _back_ for some unknown reason. It just happened so suddenly but Lucy didn't know why but she secretly loved it. Lucy didn't know how it happened but she was just collecting firewood with Natsu for the next bonfire for tonight when suddenly he came right up and kissed her right on the lips.

And _won't stop_.

Lucy was pretty sure she would be breathing hard as soon as they part and she would be blushing red all over but it didn't matter because she actually liked this guy. Maybe even love but that didn't matter because he smelt like firewood and cinnamon and tasted like oranges.

It felt like years when they pulled apart, faces both red and their breathing increasing. The two didn't know what to do next, both gazing into each other's eyes as if they were lost, the counselors becoming awfully quiet. When Lucy opened her mouth to say something Natsu dropped everything and shoved her to a nearby tree making her drop everything also. He grabbed her arms and smashed his lips again, the two once again acting like a couple that hasn't seen each other in years.

But Lucy didn't care because she was able to kiss the guy she likes and forget everyone for once.

~**X**~

Gray spit his drink out as he coughed; Lucy watching in horror as he bent over and spit the access water that has went through the wrong way. He stood back up, towering over the blonde who blushed and wished she hasn't told this guy what had happened moment ago. "Y—you and Natsu did what?"

"W—we kissed?"

"When? How? Why?"

"Before I came to see you, and I have no idea why. It just happened but . . . I don't know,"

"What the—are you fucking serious?" Gray sighed as he face-palmed, covering his face to shake back and forth. Lucy stared at him, wondering what's wrong. "Where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

"Oh, we heard campers and counselors so Natsu quickly pulled away, said goodbye and ran away with his firewood . . . "Lucy said as she rubbed her arm, narrowing her eyes on the floor. Gray stared at her as if she grew two heads; wanting to grab her shoulders and shake her back and forth screaming what in the world is wrong with her. "Lucy, you do understand summer camp is ending in a month."

"W—what?"

"And that idiot is in love with you." Lucy choked on air as she looked at Gray with wide eyes, her cheeks involuntarily turning a shade of red. "N—no he does—"

"Before you deny it, tell me _why_ he'll kiss you if he doesn't love you." Lucy opened her mouth to counter that but closed his mouth once more when he realized he doesn't have any comeback to that. Natsu loves her? Since when? Since when has that dense idiot starts _loving_ anybody? And since when has the time have gone by so quickly that she only had one more month till camp ended? Where in the world did the time go? "Gray, I—"

"Oi, flame-head! Get your ass over here!"

"What did you say?" Lucy heard Natsu's screaming from behind her, her whole body becoming tense. Why was she so nervous? A kiss doesn't change anything—it was just a kiss between two people who are best friends. "Hey, Luce." Natsu peered over her shoulder, a grin on his face. He leaned in and kissed Lucy right on the lips, Gray's eyes widening along with Lucy's. He stood next to Lucy and looked at Gray, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"I didn't see a ghost; I saw the devil kiss an angel." Lucy shot Gray a look as her cheeks turned pink, the pink-haired male wondering what in the world he was talking about. "Are you talking about Lucy and me?"

"No, I'm talking about your mother and nurse Bob."

"Wait, nurse Bob turned straight? And with my mom?" Natsu looked absolutely horrified and Gray and Lucy couldn't help but face-palm. "I'm talking about you and Lucy!"

"Yeah, what about us?"

"You're kissing her! You're—you're not even dating!"

"We are!"

"We are?" Lucy echoed, looking at Natsu with her eyebrows both knitted. Gray stared at Natsu and Lucy, somehow feeling like he was in some soap opera. "Yeah,"

"Since when?"

"Since we made out for like 10 minutes while collecting fire wood." Lucy and Natsu both heard Gray choke on his own spit and Lucy knew she was blushing like crazy. "That—that—stop being so blunt! You're the one who just randomly started kissing me!"

"Well, I realized that in a month camp is ending and . . .I won't be able to see you anymore and I think it's time I should be able to kiss or hold you without feeling awkward and I never thought I'll say this but I don't want camp to end because we're going to separate." Natsu rubbed the back of his head while looking at the floor, Gray and Lucy both staring at him as if he grew two heads. Lucy gasped when she saw the blush present on his cheeks. "Who are you and what have you done to Natsu?" Lucy asked, throwing him a look as he lifted his hands up in the air. "What—I'm still the same guy."

"Oh no you're not, Natsu wouldn't say all that."

"You two are idiots, why can't I say something smart or romantic and not be accused of being some other dumbass?" Natsu sighed, shaking his head back and forth. Gray and Lucy exchanged looks and the blonde sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, do you really mean that?"

"Well, of course I do. Believe it or not, I like you."

"You never showed that you liked me in any sort of way during the days I've know you."

"I found out like 2 weeks ago when I was staring at you."

"Why were you staring at her?" Gray asked making Natsu shrug. "I saw something sparkly and ended up staring at Lucy." Gray threw his hands up in the air and walked a complete circle, walking back so he stood behind Lucy. "Yep, that's Natsu alright."

"Wait . . . so you're saying I'm your girlfriend?"

"Unless you don't want to be," Natsu shrugged, looking at the woman who just blinked. She stared at him for a moment, trying to search for any signs of humor but he was all serious. How in the world did this guy who was teasing her about how lazy she was to the guy who says he doesn't want to be separated? The next thing Lucy knew was she was grabbing Natsu and kissing him senseless.

"Ew, please, don't do that in front of me—my poor innocent eyes."

"Go away," Natsu managed to say between kisses, waving his hand in front of Gray as he gave him no attention. All Natsu knew was he was going to be a happy camper till the last day of camp.

* * *

**A/N: **Short and crappy but eh, I updated it and made them together! I think it's a bit rushed and I really think this is a bad chapter but at least you guys will at least enjoy it, right?

Gah, watching Identity thief online and writing is a hard thing to do. xD  
It's hilarious by the way, you should watch if you're into comedy. Thanks for reading! Review. C:


	16. Chapter 16

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Go away," Natsu managed to say between kisses, waving his hand in front of Gray as he gave him no attention. All Natsu knew was he was going to be a happy camper till the last day of camp._

* * *

Gray and Natsu both growled like wild animals as the two shoved each other, both nudging each other as they ran after the black and white round ball that was kicked occasionally by the two boys who wanted to score a goal. Both of them were in the same team but the two of them both wanted the ball so it ended up Natsu and Gray both scoring like angry men in the field.

"Get out of my way!" The two boys yelled as they both leaned against each other, the ball skidding on the grass as it ran away from them. The others all face-palmed as they watched the two counselors go all out, the campers on the bleachers all screaming and shouting for the counselor they liked best. Once they were close to the goal they got faster and louder, shoving even harder to both fall on the ground, Natsu crashing down first onto the ball then Gray falling on top of him, the males getting grass and dirt shoved up their mouths.

Laughter erupted from the stands as some of the female counselors jogged on over.

Lucy sighed and took the ball from under Natsu, clicking her tongue in disapproval. "That's what you get for trying to steal the ball from your teammate!" Lucy sang as she skipped away, the pink-haired male coughing up the remaining weeds in his mouth. He looked up and scoffed, shoving Gray off him. "This is all your fault."

"_My_ fault? You're the one who kept trying to take the ball away from me!"

"Because I'm better than you in soccer!"

"Pft, yeah right!"

"It's true; I _always_ beat you in soccer!"

"That's _me_, stupid! I'm on the soccer team—you're on the basketball!"

"You do football with me too!" Natsu and Gray both started to grow louder and louder, jabbing their fingers in their chests as they argued more. Everyone sighed and or watched, finding it annoying or amusing.

They never seem to stop bickering.

"Where is Erza when you need her?" Levy whined wanting the red-haired woman to stop the bickering Natsu and Gray were doing causing the whole game to pause. "Jellal and she have kitchen duty today." Lisanna said while watching Natsu and Gray both shout and roll over on the field, Levy sighing. "That sucks. Lu-Chan, I guess it's all on you now."

"Me?" Lucy asked, pointing to herself as she held the ball in her arms. Levy and Lisanna nodded the blonde blinking in process. "Why me?"

"Because, Natsu's your boyfriend and Gray is your best friend."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"And you're sort of the second Erza."

"Isn't that Mirajane?" The three leaned over to look at the silver-haired older woman who giggled at Natsu's and Gray's fighting, cheering the two of them on at the same time. Lucy sighed and pouted, slumping a bit. "Fine, but you guys owe me!"

"I'll give you my cookie at lunch!" Lisanna offered as a smile appeared on her face. Lucy nodded as she took a couple steps forward, getting in kicking position. Once she found a good position she threw the ball up in the air, kicking it hard in the air as the ball shot through the air right towards Natsu and Gray's head. In matter of seconds the hard ball slammed against the back of Natsu's pink head, the male jolting forwards to slam his forehead against Gray's, the two immediately falling to the ground to clutch their aching heads.

The whole place erupted in laughter again as they made sounds of pain, rolling on the grass floor. Lucy sighed and jogged over to where they were, placing her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Come on, that didn't hurt _that_ much."

"Y—you did that?"

"Obviously—serves you right for fighting and delaying the soccer game!"

"Luce, you just killed a million of my brain cells—ow!" Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled Natsu up to sitting position, helping Gray up also. "Why do I get hit twice but Gray does once?" Natsu asked as he looked like a helpless child, a soft smile on her lips. "Because I can heal you faster than I can with Gray."

"What, you're some witch?"

"I'm a _wizard_," Lucy threw Gray a look, the pale man shooting her a glare. "How?" Natsu asked as Lucy cupped his face in his hands, leaning in to kiss his lips. "I can kiss you," Lucy said between kisses, Natsu instantly grabbing her waists to start kissing her back. Gray watched in disgust as the two fell to the ground, hearts flying everywhere while they constantly shared kisses, the sounds of humming, giggles, sighs, the sound of kissing, and possibly moaning being heard.

"I said to do that when I'm no around, damn it!"

"Got lost," Natsu said as the two rolled around on the floor with Lucy in his arms, the blonde giggling. Gray gagged and stood up, turning around to freeze in his tracks. He came face to face with the blue-haired counselor who looked extremely nervous for some reason. He cocked an eyebrow at her direction and tilted his head a bit to the side wondering why she was blushing so much. "Sup, Juvia?"

"Gray-Sama, is your head okay?"

"Yeah, it's feeling a bit better than earlier." He shrugged, the swimmer sighing in relief. "Juvia is glad Gray-Sama is safe," The female beamed while blushing, Gray nodding in response. "Come on; let's go play some soccer while the two love-birds over there suck face." Gray flashed a smile and walked away, leaving the poor love-sick female on the floor sighing about how great Gray is while feeling extremely jealous of the two behind her who were all lovey dovey.

She only had two and a half more weeks till camp ends and she already freaked out thinking that she won't be able to spend time with Gray since he barely had time to talk to her at school.

Well, at least her love rival didn't go to their school or else Gray might have chosen the blonde instead of her.

But Lucy is Natsu's, right? Juvia turned to look at the two who kissed, laughed, and rolled on the floor behind her, staring at them. How'd the two densest and idiots in camp get together but not her and Gray who were pretty smart? Juvia shook her head and stood up, running towards Gray who was walking ahead of her.

She might as well try her best to grab his attention—she wasn't giving up so soon.

~**X**~

"I mean, _come on_." Natsu whined towards the campers who drew on the wall, looking extremely annoyed. "I know you guys are 7 but _seriously?"_ Natsu asked while pointing at the drawing on the wall, the two twins looking real guilty. "Who gave you those markers in the first place? Who said you can draw on the wall?" Natsu asked irritably as the kids lowered their head towards the ground. "W—we found them on the counter . . . "

"Counter? When were there sharpies on the counter?"

"We say L—Lucy putting them there and when she left we grabbed them . . ."

"Sorry Natsu," The young girl said while she was in the verge of tears, Natsu sighing in process. Now how was he supposed to say to his father about the sharpie drawing on the wall? "If you two do this one more time I swear to god I'm going to call your parents and—"

"Natsu, I think that's enough," Lucy said while she came on over, the twins rushing over to Lucy's legs to hug her tight. "Do you see this?" Natsu asked as he pointed at the drawing, throwing his hands in front of him. Lucy hugged the children in her arms and sighed, rolling her eyes. "They didn't know—no need to get all loud,"

"How am I supposed to explain this to my dad?"

"Just say it was an accident."

"My father is worse than me you know!"

"Then _I_ will explain—just stop scaring the two. They didn't mean to, right?" Lucy flashed a sweet smile making the two nod in unison. "See? No harm," Lucy said as she spun the two around, gently pushing them towards their beds. "Go play," Lucy said and they immediately ran away, cheering. Lucy spun around and faced Natsu once more, planting her hands on her hips as she looked at the frustrated pink-haired male. "Come on, we can just paint over it."

"You know how long that'll take?"

"Loosen up, they're kids—it's going to be alright."

"If our kids did that I'm going to teach them a lesson," Natsu murmured, handing Lucy the markers to crouch in front of the drawing to inspect it. Lucy crouched down next to him and cocked an eyebrow at his direction, "Our kids?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you before? We're going to have kids together one day," He gave her a nonchalant grin and Lucy blushed a bit. "I never agreed, you know."

"You don't have to."

"What? So I have no say in this?"

"Nope, because I know I won't be stupid enough to let somebody as great as you go," Natsu said as he brushed his thumb against the drawing, wondering if the marker will come off with some hard scrubbing. Lucy looked at him in surprise, her blush spreading all over her face. She never knew he could say things like that and she never knew he could be so blunt about it. Well—maybe she did but she didn't think he'll ever say anything as sweet as that.

Lucy sighed and smiled widely, standing back up. "I'm sleeping in your bed tonight!" Natsu spun his head a bit to look up at her, an eyebrow raised. "As much as I want you to—why?"

"Because, you deserve a prize for making me feel special."

"What? Am I going to get laid tonight?" Lucy blushed and kicked his back, Natsu jolting forward to lean against the wall. He laughed and Lucy stomped away, grumbling something under her breath.

He sure is going to miss teasing her like that once camp ends.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter update! :3

I don't know why but I'm writing so little these days. I'll try and get the long stories up and update the other stories I have uploaded! Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews last time. Have a nice day!


	17. Chapter 17

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"What? Am I going to get laid tonight?" Lucy blushed and kicked his back, Natsu jolting forward to lean against the wall. He laughed and Lucy stomped away, grumbling something under her breath._

_He sure is going to miss teasing her like that once camp ends._

* * *

Lucy made a sound of disgust as she shivered, jumping at random things and shivering over the slightest touches. She cann_ot_ believe she was the one who had to be out tonight—in the stupid_stupid_ night of where bugs and all random shit attacked her. Why did Natsu have to sign up for that night-time activity where they go into the woods and try to find the three flags they put down? Lucy was scared shitless and it didn't help Natsu wasn't with her. Instead, he was somewhere else in the woods finding that second flag _he_ planted in the morning.

She hopes they get out of there soon and into the safety of their cabins _soon_.

Lucy grumbled in annoyance as she flashed the flashlight she had in her hands right to left, looking for _some_ kind of clue to get her to the flag Natsu had planted out in the forest. At least he could have done it somewhere obvious and not so far away from the camp! It was dark, a bit cold, and it was creepy. She just wanted to go home and curl herself in the soft warm blankets that were on Natsu's bed.

And now that she thinks about it—she hasn't slept in her bunk in 2 weeks. She couldn't help it—Natsu was too warm and she knew she was going to miss that warmth as soon as they separate.

The blonde could already feel the tears burning in her eyes as she image being separated from her beloved, a curse escaping her lips. She was just so damn frustrated over this. Wasn't it late enough? And the woods aren't a safe place to go at night either—where the hell was Natsu? She swore the next time she saw him she was going to slap him silly for this.

Lucy squealed as she felt something crawl up her arm, patting her arm and jumping around in circles to get whatever was on her arm off of her, running straight towards a direction that was ahead of her. "Ew, ew, ew, Naaaatsu!" Lucy screamed for her savior, getting creeped out every time she heard or saw something odd. She went past a bush as she fell on top of something, screaming as she felt something crawl up her spine. She hated the woods, the outdoors, everything that involved bugs—why was she still even out here?

Right, she needed to find her idiotic adventurous boyfriend. And that damn flag he planted!

Lucy got up and dusted herself off, grabbing her flash-light to walk into the darkness, cursing at random objects again. "Natsu! Come out; come out, where ever you are." Lucy screamed as she felt another spider crawl up her arm, running straight ahead of the dark woods.

She stopped once she fell on top of somebody, the person making an, _"Oof"_sound. "A person!" Lucy shouted as she hugged the male—feeling that he didn't have boobs—crying out in happiness. "Oh, how I missed humans!"

"Luce—what the hell are you doing?"

"L—Luce? Natsu? Is that you?"

"Yes, what are you doing? Where is your flashlight and why were you running?" Lucy pushed herself off him as she looked down, noticing the bright pink hair and those dark eyes of his. "Natsu! Oh, it is you!" Lucy cried out, Natsu also sitting up as his eyes adjusted itself into the darkness. "Yes, it's me—_ow!_" Natsu held his cheek as Lucy slapped him _hard_ in the face. "Why'd you slap me?!"

"_That's_ what you get for making me come out here in the scary woods!"

"Hey, you agree to it! Anyways, this is one of the fun parts of the end of camp, dad allows us to go out in the woods in the dark by ourselves!"

"This is not fun at all!"

"Kind of is." Natsu grinned, guarding himself as Lucy lifted her hand up in the air to smack him again. The blonde pouted as she put her hand down, sighing. "Idiot,"

"Your idiot." Natsu purred, a smile crawling up her lips. "Did you find the flag?"

"Yeah, I got both of them."

"So, I've been walking around the woods for nothing?" Natsu shrugged a cute smile on his face. "You met me."

"Oh shut it, let's head back before I get anymore bug bites." Lucy stood up, Natsu also standing up to grab her hand tightly in his. "Don't fear, your superman is here," Natsu said, leaning in to kiss the side of her cheek. Lucy flushed and looked at him in an embarrassed manner, glad it was dark. "You're blushing, aren't you?"

"S—shut up, Natsu!"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lucy shouted as she looked at her friends with wide, worried eyes as they all nodded a frown on each one of their faces. "You—you can't be serious. 3 months already went by?"

"Lucy, you've had too much fun and never realized how fast time went by."

"You guys must be joking, camp _can't_ end tomorrow. We just started like a month ago!"

"Lucy, camp's ending tomorrow." Erza said again, her heart stopping for a moment. After making all these new friends, getting used to the outdoors, receiving many bug bites, eating camp food, hiking up and down trails, swimming in the lake, getting dirty, enjoying the outdoors, and finding her love here; the camp is _ending_? It can't be ending tomorrow, just last night she and Natsu were looking for flags in the night and kissing and hugging and laughing like crazy! This must be a sick joke because Lucy couldn't believe it.

"Please, I—I, it can't end so soon."

"We don't want it to end either," Lisanna frowned, looking down at the dirt path. "School starts in 2 weeks Lucy, we have to have the kids home and we need to go back too for school."

"What am I going to do without you guys? You guys are awesome, way better, I love you."

"We love you too Lu-Chan."

"Oh god . . . Natsu!" Lucy turned her heel as she ran on back to her cabin, looking for the male she loves oh so much. Camp can't end yet, she wasn't done with Natsu. She wasn't done laughing with him, smiling at him, yelling at him, hugging him, kissing him, loving him . . .

Lucy opened the cabin's door as she noticed Natsu was picking something up from the ground, the counselor turning around as he heard the door open. "Luce? Weren't you supposed to be at the arts and craft center with the kids?"

"Natsu,"

"What? What's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry?" Natsu said as he dropped whatever he had, walking on over to her. He stood in front of her as he grabbed her face, whipping the single tear that fell from her chocolate brown eyes. "Lucy—who made you cry?"

"You did."

"I did?" Natsu asked in surprise, a nod coming from her. "What did I do?"

"You made me fall in love with you and now you're expecting me to leave camp feeling like this?" Lucy let out a sob as Natsu stared at her with wide onyx eyes, the male trying to process what she has just said. In love? With him? Right now? Leave camp? Suddenly, it dawn to him that camp was ending _tomorrow_ and he and she had to separate. "Lucy . . . no . . . no, no, no, no . . . don't cry."

"I won't be able to see your face anymore! Feel your warmth . . ."

"You can, I'll visit, don't cry—"

"Natsu, what are we going to do? Do we have to break up?" Natsu's heart shattered as he heard her say those six words, his breath hitching up in his throat. "No, we're not going to break up. We're going to stay strong because we love each other," Natsu muttered, pulling her into a tight hug as he kissed the top of her head. He allowed her to sob into his chest as he squeezed her tight, not wanting to ever let her go.

"No, you will _never_ leave me."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay for short updated cute chapters? :'D

No? Okay. ;_;  
Anyways, heres that chapter I was talking about! I hope it wasn't too adjk'ljwe for you guys. Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed.

I CAN'T STOP WRITING, _All for you! _Dx


	18. Chapter 18

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He allowed her to sob into his chest as he squeezed her tight, not wanting to ever let her go._

_"No, you will__never__leave me."_

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning feeling even sadder the day her mother has passed away—feeling completely empty and upset that she didn't even want to move. She laid in her bunk bed as she listened to the kids all screaming and crying, the cars honking and driving away, and the sadden goodbye's or the, _"See you next year!" _goodbye. She was feeling sadder every time she heard a new car drive away or hear the goodbye's from the kids she has grown to love by the time she was here.

She just couldn't believe it—how could 4 months fly by like that so quickly? She remembers just yesterday she was dragging in her bags into that main hallway and whining about how everything was so dirty and complex. When did that disappear?

Lucy grabbed her Plue doll and covered her face with it, not wanting to let her salty tears fall over her face once more. She didn't want to leave—she wanted to stay with her friends, Erza, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Lisanna, Mirajane and Natsu.

Her number one Natsu, the guy she learned to love.

The blonde groaned into her pillow as she heard a car door slam and drive away, Erza's voice shouting out, "_Come back again!"_ and it just made her want to go deaf for a good hour.

She heard her cabin door open and the familiar smell of pinecones and deodorant fill the room, her arms tightening around her doll.

"Luce? Shouldn't you get out of bed now?"

"Don't wanna."

"But you need to."

"I don't—I want to stay here." Natsu sighed and put his feet on the second step, lifting himself up to face the blonde who was still in bed. "Almost all the kids are gone and we need to start getting ready to leave also."

"But Natsu—!"

"I know. Just please, don't make this harder for me than it already is." Natsu plead as he looked at Lucy with a sadden smile and wide onyx eyes. Lucy frowned and whimpered, turning around as she faced the wall. She didn't want to see that expression from him; not now, not ever.

"Luce—please,"

"Is this . . . goodbye?" Lucy whispered making Natsu stop talking and make his eyes widen. He stared at her back for a moment, a silence lingering in the air. "Will I . . . not see you anymore? Will we be separated and never see each other till camp comes again?"

"Lucy . . . "

"I don't want that. I want to be with you guys, I don't want to leave." Natsu frowned as he saw that she was trembling a bit and sniffling, his heart feeling as if it just shattered into pieces. He reached for her but stopped mid-way, frowning.

"Lucy, I told you; even if we're apart we'll always be together. So come on, time to get up."

Lucy frowned and sat up on the bed, looking to her side to see Natsu smiling at her, the blonde sighing and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Once she leaned down to start climbing down Natsu grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.

The two teens pulled away breathless and Natsu gave her a heart-warming smile.

"I love you, don't forget that."

"I love you too,"

~**X**~

"Alright kids, I want you guys to know how thankful I am on making this year's camp successful and entertaining!" Igneel said cheerfully as he was excited on going home, tired from staying here for 3 whole months. Wendy and Grandine were already home unpacking while Igneel was left to send everyone off. "I hope you guys will come again next year." He flashed a grin towards everyone—the similar grin that Natsu had.

The counselors all lined up in front of him, most of them exchanging small smiles with him.

Igneel cleared his throat and looked at Natsu, his child who was holding Lucy's hand and staring at the ground. "Kids—next year our dear Natsu would be turning 18."

Natsu lifted his head up at the sound of his name coming from his father. "And next year, Natsu will inherit this camp."

"Wait, what?" Natsu said, cocking a brow at his father who received multiple confused looks from the counselors. "Natsu—I won't be here next year but you will. You'll be in charge of this camp and it will be your responsibility."

"Why? I thought you said I wouldn't inherit this camp till I'm 20,"

"Yes but I realized you're old enough and you'll make this camp oh so fun." The counselors all exchanged looks from one another and Natsu blankly stared at his father who only grinned. "So, will you do it?"

"Uh . . . sure, of course."

"Great because I—"

"Under one condition." Natsu said, interrupting his father who was talking. He looked at his son who let Lucy's hand go and wrapped it around her shoulders. "She gets to run it with me."

Lucy blinked in surprise as she looked at Igneel's surprised but amused face, her head turning to the side to look at Natsu's serious and determined face. "Natsu..?"

"I'll do it if Lucy does."

"Natsu, it's your decision, do what you like."

"Hell yeah! Luce, did you hear that? We're going to run this camp together!"

"W-wait! Don't _I_ have a say in this?!"

"No, anyways, what were you going to say?" Natsu turned back to his father who was smiling at the couple. "It's time to go."

And as soon as he said that, everyone had an identical frown on their face.

The first one to burst into tears was Juvia, the woman throwing herself on top of the half-naked male who stood next to her, Gray yelping in surprise. "Gray-Sama, Juvia is going to miss you the most!" The Blue-haired woman sobbed everyone else sweat-dropping at the scene. "J—Juvia! We go to the same school!"

"But that isn't until 2 more weeks!"

The next one to start crying with Levy, launching herself onto Lucy instead of her boyfriend, the blonde being released from Natsu's hold. "Lu-Chan! I'm going to miss you so much! We had so much fun here with you! You _have_ to come again next year! Seriously! If you don't I'm going to drag you here!"

"Yes, Lucy, you must come again!" Mirajane said as she ran on over to their hug. Lisanna followed after, shedding a few tears.

Erza went and hugged them also, the ladies all joining in the group hug except Juvia who was still clinging onto the man she loves. Once they all pulled away they were all smiling at each other. "I'll never forget you guys! These past 3 months were the best 3 months ever!"

"We feel the same so you have to come back next year, alright?"

"Of course!" Lucy said and they all hugged once again, pulling back moment later to go grab their bags.

Once they had disappeared, Lucy felt a pair of arms snaking around her waists. "Would you believe me if I said I'll miss you the most?" A soft smile spread across her lips as she put her hands on his tan arms, the two rocking back and forth on the spot. "Would you believe me if I said I don't want to let you go?"

Natsu spun her around and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Yes,"

"Then my answer is also a yes . . . "

After a while of silence and hugging, Natsu spoke again. "Lucy, please don't leave me. You can live with me and Wendy! Wendy likes you and my parents do too—please!" Natsu begged, keeping her at arm's length and looking at her with distressed eyes. He looked like he was about to cry and that broke Lucy's heart. She reached forward and hugged him, Natsu returning the gesture and leaning his head on her shoulder. "Please, don't leave me."

"Natsu, I need to return home . . . but, I promise, we'll see each other again and we'll never lose contact."

"Promise?" Natsu asked, pulling away to rub his right eye and sniffle. Lucy giggled and smiled at his childish behavior, looking down at his hand to see his pinky finger pointed out towards her. She took her pinky finger out and wrapped it around his, smiling at him.

"Promise,"

* * *

**A/N: **I was planning on making this longer but if I did it might have revealed something I'm planning on doing with this story soooo… nope! I made this chapter short for that reason so stay in tuned for my next chapter which will be uploaded sometime this week or something like that . . . Anyways, thanks for reading and supporting me all the way through!

This is not the end, guys. I still have a couple more chapters to add to this so don't be sad. (;

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review. ;*


End file.
